Rencontre cosmique
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: UA Destiel. Retrouvez le quotidien du couple avec le meilleur et parfois le pire...
1. 1- Un amour naissant

**Rencontre cosmique.**

_Well, well, well… __Voici donc, comme promis, ma nouvelle fic UA._

_Une simple histoire sur le couple Dean/Castiel avec le quotidien de leur relation. Mais également quelques sujets sensibles qui poseront problème dans leurs vies, comme par exemple l'homophobie._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, comme d'habitude je vais publier un chapitre tous les jeudis et il y en a 25 en tout !_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture._

_Le premier chapitre est plutôt un prologue pour vous mettre dans l'histoire._

_(__Attention__ : ça peut être un peu fluffy parfois XD)_

**1- Un amour naissant. **

Castiel Novak et Dean Winchester étaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans. Leur connaissance commune était Sam Winchester qui les avait fait se rencontrer totalement par hasard. Dean tomba sous le charme de Castiel. Mais ce dernier restait quelque peu réfractaire à toute relation de couple. Il vivait seul, dans un petit appartement et travaillait dans un magasin de la ville. Dean lui bossait dans le garage de son ami Bobby Singer. Quant à Sam, son frère, il était marié à Ruby depuis trois ans. Son métier d'avocat lui permettait de prendre soin de sa femme et de vivre dans une petite maison non loin de son aîné. Il avait rencontré Castiel grâce à Ruby, qui travaillait elle aussi dans le même magasin de son ami avant de finalement démissionner pour se consacrer à son rôle de maman.

**…**

Dean aima Castiel en secret pendant des mois et des mois. Jusqu'à ce que Sam comprenne les tourments de son frère. Aucun d'eux ne savait exactement quelles étaient les orientations émotionnelles de Castiel, cet homme là restait toujours taiseux à ce sujet. Un an après leur rencontre, Dean continuait de garder ses émotions enfouis, se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais concrétiser son amour. Il en parla à son frère dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'aide. Comme souvent, Sam passait quelques minutes au garage pour le voir et apportait deux cafés provenant d'un Starbucks du coin.

- Salut, Dean.

- _Hey bro !_

Dean prit sa pause et commença à discuter de ses tourments. La conversation se porta inévitablement sur Castiel.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sammy. Cass et moi, on est lié, on a une forte amitié. Peut-être un peu particulière mais… J'sais pas, ça s'arrête là. Il me confit des choses, il vient souvent me voir mais c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner.

Sam, dans son costard cravate, s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Dean s'installa sur une pile de pneu. Ils se considérèrent un moment, puis le cadet répliqua.

- Je peux lui parler si tu veux. Je peux lui expliquer ce que tu ressens pour lui. Sincèrement, Dean, je pense que, à sa façon, il t'aime aussi.

- Ah, ne dis pas de conneries. Je n'ai jamais connu Cass avec une fille… Ou avec un mec. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit amoureux de moi ? Non, ça n'a pas de sens. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Si tu lui dis ce que je ressens vraiment, j'ai peur qu'il parte en courant. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque.

Sam se mit à sourire.

- Dean… Vraiment, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il t'aime. A sa façon, peut-être, mais il t'aime. Il me parle souvent de toi, me demande ce que tu fais ou même avec qui tu es. Il refoule probablement ses sentiments par crainte. Mais je peux lui ouvrir les yeux.

L'aîné fixait son café sans grande conviction.

- J'sais pas, Sammy.

- Dean… Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je t'ai connu avec tes autres copains et tu n'as jamais eu cette étincelle que tu as pour Castiel. Il est spécial pour toi, ça se sent. Laisse-moi faire, tu veux ?

Un peu angoissé, Dean accorda son aval à son frère. Il avait confiance en lui.

- Ok. Mais… Fais attention à lui, hein ? S'il ne veut pas, ne force pas les choses.

Le cadet donna une tape amicale à son frangin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Je ne suis pas avocat pour rien.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire sourire le garagiste qui stressait énormément.

**…**

Le soir-même, Sam termina son boulot et il attendit Castiel devant son appartement. Ce dernier finissait le service assez tard puisqu'il faisait la fermeture du magasin. Exténué, il rentra chez lui et eu la surprise de voir son ami en bas de l'immeuble. Il l'invita donc à entrer, comprenant qu'il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Le studio de Castiel était des plus sobres. Un canapé-lit au milieu de la pièce, une kitchenette dans un coin, une table avec un petit ordinateur posé dessus, pas de télévision et une pièce à part pour la salle de bain et les toilettes. La décoration, inexistante, mettait en avant le blanc des murs nus. L'hôte proposa un café à son ami et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Castiel, encore vêtu de ses vêtements de travail, paraissait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ? Un problème ? Dean va bien ?

A l'entente de sa dernière question, l'avocat sourit.

- Justement, je voulais te parler de mon frère.

- Il a un souci ?

Une réelle inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Castiel.

- Non, non. Enfin, si. Je viens te parler en son nom parce que lui n'en a pas le courage. Disons plutôt qu'il a peur.

L'air perdu, l'hôte écoutait attentivement son ami.

- Écoute, tu sais que ton amitié avec Dean compte beaucoup pour lui. Mais au fond, il voudrait que ça aille plus loin.

Plissant des yeux, Castiel avoua.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Cette phrase fit sourire Sam, qui continuait son explication.

- Dean t'aime. Il est amoureux de toi depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Mais il n'a jamais voulu l'avouer de peur de te perdre. Et comme tu ne parles jamais de tes relations amoureuses, il ne sait même pas si tu es… Enfin, si tu préfères les filles ou les garçons.

Castiel baissa la tête, sa mine choquée interpella son ami.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas facile à entendre, je suis désolé. Mais cet amour quasi impossible tourmente Dean. Il aimerait savoir si… Et bien, si tu voulais lui donner une chance. Si tu…

- Sam… Coupa l'hôte. Je me suis déjà posé la question.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

- Je ne veux pas le perdre et j'ai peur qu'il parte si jamais on va plus loin. Je ne suis pas doué avec les relations amoureuses. J'ai peur de ne pas le satisfaire, qu'il idéalise quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui apporter.

Sam sourit de plus bel. Les paroles de Castiel ne sonnaient pas du tout comme un « non » radical. Il pouvait espérer les mettre enfin ensemble.

- Dean n'attend rien d'autre que ton amour. Votre amitié est déjà si fusionnelle que tu n'auras pas à faire grand chose de plus. Il est d'accord pour y aller doucement avec toi, parce que tu en vaux la peine à ses yeux. Laisse-le faire les premiers pas, le reste viendra tout seul.

Quelques secondes de silence planèrent dans la pièce. Castiel bu quelques gorgées de café pour hydrater sa gorge sèche et nouée. Les doutes étaient visibles sur la mine déconfite de Castiel. Tous deux continuèrent de parler tranquillement.

**…**

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam toqua à la porte de Dean pour lui faire part de sa conversation avec Castiel. L'aîné aima ce que son frère lui avoua. Il sentait l'espoir monter en lui. Après quelques minutes de briefing, le garagiste rétorqua en buvant sa bière fraîche.

- Ok donc… C'est bon ? Je vais le voir demain et je peux l'inviter à dîner ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Le cadet sourit à son tour.

- Vas-y, Dean. Il attend que tu fasses le premier pas, lui ne se sent pas le courage.

- Ok. Je peux faire ça.

Tout souriant, Dean allongea ses jambes sur la table basse en continuant de siroter sa bière.

**…**

Le lendemain, Dean partit travailler comme tous les jours, sauf que cette fois-ci il affichait un immense sourire. Bobby intercepta ce changement d'humeur.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles comme un demeuré dans ton coin, fiston ? T'as gagné au loto ou quoi ?

- Ah presque. Ce soir j'invite Cass au resto.

- Cass ? Le mec taciturne qui ne dit jamais rien ? T'as une touche avec lui ?

Les mains pleines de cambouis, Dean continuait de réparer la voiture tout en répliquant.

- J'espère bien, ouais. J'ai une chance avec lui et je ne peux pas rater ça.

- Ah l'amour… Trop compliqué parfois. Je suis bien content d'être casé avec Jody depuis plus de dix ans. Les premiers rendez-vous en tête-à-tête, c'est plus de mon âge.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Dean travailla dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à l'heure de sa pause. Il profita de ce temps mort pour appeler Castiel. Comme ce dernier travaillait lui aussi, il tomba sur sa boîte vocale. Il laissa donc un message avec un certain nœud dans la gorge.

- Hey Cass, c'est Dean… Hum... Je t'appelle au sujet de ce que tu as dit hier à Sammy. J'me demandais si tu voudrais bien sortir au resto avec moi ce soir. T'inquiètes pas, rien de guimauve, je connais une chouette pizzeria au coin de notre rue. Je passe te chercher après ta fermeture, à 20h, dis-moi si ça te va…

Puis il raccrocha.

**…**

Pendant sa pause, Castiel écouta le message de son ami. Il esquissa un sourire, bien que ses craintes refassent surface. À la fin de son travail, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour avoir le temps de se changer et ne pas accueillir Dean dans sa tenue de boulot. Il s'habilla d'une chemise bleue et d'un jean noir. Par-dessus il enfila son éternel trench-coat beige. Lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte, son ventre se tordit sous le coup de l'appréhension.

- _Hello, Cass._

- _Hello, Dean._

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans trop savoir quoi faire. Puis Dean l'emmena manger dehors comme c'était prévu. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, ils parlèrent de leur boulot respectif, de Sam et de la routine quotidienne. Enfin, le dîner toucha à sa fin et Dean raccompagna Castiel dans son studio. Sur le pas de la porte de l'immeuble, leur gêne était perceptible.

- Hum… Voilà Cass. J'espère que tu as aimé.

- Oui, beaucoup.

Dean sourit. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et réfléchit quelques secondes. Finalement, ses yeux verts plongèrent dans le bleu de ceux de son copain. D'un geste calme, il posa sa main sur la joue de Castiel, ce dernier ferma les yeux lorsque le frère l'embrassa tendrement. Un doux baiser qui dura quelques secondes. Après ça, l'aîné demanda.

- Cass, ça va ?

Toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, ce dernier fit un simple « oui » de la tête. Ce qui fit sourire Dean.

- A demain alors.

- A demain Dean.

- Bonne nuit, Cass.

- Bonne nuit, Dean.

Le frère partit en direction de sa voiture, son bébé Impala, tandis que Castiel rentra chez lui.

C'était le premier baiser et deux ans après, ils s'en souvenaient comme si c'était hier.

Voilà, voilà…

_Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance._

_Maintenant l'histoire commence…_

_À la semaine prochaine ! _


	2. 2- Un repas chez les Winchester

**2- Un repas chez les Winchester.**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ^^_

_Merci aussi à Nathalie, ma correctrice._

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

Comme tous les dimanches depuis deux ans, Castiel et Dean se retrouvaient pour le dîner chez Sam et Ruby. La jeune femme était maman d'une petite fille de cinq mois. Elle et son mari l'avaient appelé « Mary » comme la mère de Sam. Bien que Castiel et Dean vivent encore dans leurs appartements respectifs, ils commençaient à parler d'emménager ensemble.

Ce jour-là, la petite famille était complète autour du repas préparé par Ruby. Pour faire plaisir à Dean, elle avait cuisiné des hamburgers maison et une tarte aux pommes. Tous les quatre attablés devant leur assiette, la conversation allait bon train. Dean jeta des regards amoureux à son copain, juste à côté. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, l'aîné découvrait que Castiel ne faisait que picorer son assiette sans vraiment manger.

- Cass, ça va ?

L'intéressé, qui se trouvait encore dans la lune, mit du temps à répondre.

- Hein ? Hum, oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as à peine touché ton plat.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Ça va, Dean.

Le cadet toussota, puisque le sujet de conversation se portait sur l'état de son ami, il avoua.

- Je ne voulais pas le dire mais… Je trouve que tu as maigri, Castiel. Tu n'as pas un souci de santé au moins ?

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Dean, surtout devant la mine muette de son compagnon.

- Cass ?

Il mentit à moitié en s'expliquant.

- Non, ça va. C'est juste le boulot. Un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

- Tu portes toujours ta ceinture lombaire, au moins ? Demanda Dean.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Sam et Ruby, l'aîné s'expliqua.

- Cass s'est bloqué le dos, y'a quelques semaines. Le toubib lui a dit de porter une ceinture de maintien pendant un ou deux mois.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Castiel ? S'étonna Sam.

Mais son frère répondit à sa place.

- Bah tu connais Cass, toujours aussi bavard.

**…**

Après les hamburgers, Dean aida Sam à débarrasser la table. Castiel voulait les aider mais son compagnon lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Ruby en profita pour monter voir la petite dans la chambre. Dean profita que Sam faisait la vaisselle, pour parler à son amoureux en tête à tête. Il chuchota presque.

- Cass, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Rien, je vais bi…

- Pas à moi, coupa le frère. Depuis le temps, je sais voir quand quelque chose te préoccupe.

- Je t'ai dit, le boulot c'est…

- Cass, gronda l'aîné. Arrête de mentir à moitié. Sam à raison, en deux ans tu as perdu presque six ou sept kilos. C'est quoi le problème ?

Il baissa la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas parler ou qu'il avait honte.

- C'est le propriétaire de mon studio. Il m'a presque menacé de me virer si je ne réglais pas très vite le retard de facture que j'ai accumulé.

Dean resta sous le choc. Évidemment, son copain ne lui en avait jamais fait part.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais des problèmes avec ça !

- Je ne me suis pas mis en arrêt maladie exprès pour continuer de travailler. Mais certains jours je n'arrive même plus à me lever, tellement j'ai mal. Ma paye en a pris un coup et… Avec le temps, j'ai accumulé quelques retards. Mais ne t'en fais pas Dean, ça va aller.

Castiel percevait très bien la colère qui traversait Dean. Ce dernier rétorqua.

- Non, ça ne va pas, Cass ! Tu vas te faire expulser, tu es à peine apte à continuer de bosser et tu as maigri parce que tu ne peux même pas te payer à bouffer ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Pourquoi ?!

Devant le silence du jeune homme, l'aîné reprit de plus bel.

- Cass !?

- J'ai honte, Dean ! Parce que je n'arrive pas à prendre soin de moi alors comment je pourrais prendre soin de toi ? Je n'ai pas de famille, je n'ai que toi, ton frère, Ruby et la petite. Mes collègues de boulot me trouvent étrange et je n'arrive pas à me lier amicalement avec eux. Je…

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Dean l'attrapa par la chemise pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec amour.

- Hey Cass, c'est ça être un couple. On se dit aussi bien les bonnes choses que les mauvaises, on partage tout. _Capiche ?_

Il secoua la tête pour dire « oui » et essuya une larme de sa main.

Sam attendit la fin de leur conversation pour revenir dans la salle à manger et servir la tarte. Ruby réapparut aussi et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à table.

**…**

Une fois le dessert terminé, Sam commença à préparer le café. Castiel retrouva un peu le sourire, les blagues de Dean l'aidant énormément à cela. Dans le baby phone Mary se mit à pleurer.

- Ah, je crois que la petite a faim elle aussi, comprit Sam.

Il commença à se lever mais Ruby le stoppa dans son élan.

- Laisse, j'y vais. Reste avec nos invités.

Après avoir embrassé son mari, la jeune maman se leva pour monter voir le bébé. Sam but une gorgée de café avant de questionner Castiel.

- Pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas tes études ? Tu pourrais faire ça en cours du soir, en travaillant à côté.

L'intéressé réfléchit à cette proposition.

- J'y ai pensé oui. Pour le moment ça risque d'être compliqué financièrement mais ça me plairait.

- Ne pense pas qu'au fric, Cass, rétorqua l'aîné. Tu voudrais faire quoi comme études ?

Castiel tritura sa tasse vide tout en avouant.

- J'ai toujours aimé la psychologie, je voudrais aider les gens de ce côté-là.

- Bah fais-le alors.

- Dean… Gronda Castiel. Tu sais que…

- Ouais, ouais l'argent tout ça. Écoute, on réglera ce problème ensemble. Mais pense à ton avenir, c'est important.

Castiel esquissa un sourire, ne croyant qu'à moitié les paroles de son compagnon.

**…**

Après quelques sujets de conversation plus légers, les deux amoureux quittèrent la maison de Sam. La petite Mary s'était rendormie et Ruby dit au revoir à ses amis. Dean raccompagna Castiel chez lui, dans sa voiture, une Impala de '67, son « bébé. » Ensuite il roula vers son propre appartement, pour s'avachir devant la télévision avec une bière à la main.

**…**

Castiel, quant à lui, découvrit une mauvaise surprise en rentrant chez lui. Son propriétaire l'attendait de pied ferme. Sans un bonjour, il l'agressa aussitôt.

- J'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la journée !

Un peu sous le choc, le jeune homme expliqua.

- Je n'avais plus de batterie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'énervement était visible chez cet homme en costard cravate, qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre en jetant des coups d'œil à son locataire d'un air hautain.

- Monsieur Novak, vous avez accumulé trop de retard et je vous ai déjà mis en garde. Maintenant, si vous ne pouvez pas payer tout de suite ce que vous me devez, je vous demanderais de vider les locaux.

La mine paniquée de Castiel ne changea rien quant à la décision de l'homme d'affaire.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Je suis désolé, j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé qui m'ont…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, coupa le propriétaire. Vous payez, vous restez. Vous ne payez pas, vous partez. C'est aussi simple que ça. Demain, je mettrai votre studio en location, alors je vous laisse 24h pour partir.

Il regarda derechef sa montre.

- Je dois y aller, je bosse moi. Je reviendrais demain pour signer les papiers avec vous.

Il ne laissa même pas Castiel s'expliquer, il s'en alla aussi sournoisement qu'il était arrivé.

**…**

Castiel entra une dernière fois dans son studio. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il regarda ses affaires. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne possédait pas grand chose et que tout ce qu'il gardait, pourrait facilement rentrer dans deux valises. Il mit son téléphone à charger avant de commencer à rassembler ses vêtements et ses effets personnels, pour ranger le tout dans ses bagages. Il n'arrivait même plus à retenir ses larmes, qu'il laissa couler le long de ses joues. Plusieurs questions et doutes fusaient dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait aller toquer chez Dean et cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Bien sûr, il voulait vivre avec lui mais pas comme ça. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses et ses ratés et encore moins à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une heure pour tout enlever. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de son compagnon. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle.

**…**

Devant la télévision, Dean regardait l'écran, sans grand intérêt, tout en sirotant sa seconde bière, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le nom de Castiel s'afficha à l'écran et il décrocha.

- _Hello._

- Dean…

Le frère sentit la tristesse dans la voix de son compagnon.

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Castiel avoua.

- Je suis désolé… En rentrant tout à l'heure, j'ai vu que le proprio m'attendait devant l'appartement…

Encore quelques secondes de silence que Dean ne supporta pas.

- Cass ? Il a dit quoi ?

- Que je devais partir. Demain il remet le studio en location et je… J'ai fais mes valises. Je n'ai pas grand chose de toute manière mais…

Comprenant la situation, Dean éteignit la télé, tout en prenant son manteau, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ok, Cass. Attends-moi en bas de l'immeuble, j'arrive de suite.

Castiel raccrocha avant que son compagnon ne l'entende pleurer.

**…**

Le Winchester arriva en quelques minutes. Il retrouva Castiel assis sur une de ses valises, le regard perdu dans le vide. Dean descendit de la voiture et se jeta sur son amoureux pour le prendre dans les bras et l'embrasser. Il remarqua les yeux rouges de Castiel et comprit que ce dernier avait pleuré.

- Hey Cass, ça va aller, ok ? Tu n'es pas à la rue, tu vas venir chez moi. De toute façon on voulait vivre ensemble, pas vrai ?

Castiel acquiesça.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, Dean.

- On s'en fout de comment ça se passe. Le plus important c'est qu'on aura ce qu'on veut. Allez viens.

Castiel commença à prendre ses valises mais Dean l'en empêcha.

- Laisse, je prends. Va t'asseoir dans la voiture, je mets ça dans le coffre et c'est bon.

Tel un zombie, Castiel obéit.

**…**

Après un trajet silencieux, Castiel arriva chez Dean. Le Winchester monta les valises tandis que son amoureux observa une nouvelle fois l'appartement. Il aimait cet endroit, plus grand que son studio. Ici, on pouvait trouver une vraie chambre, avec une petite cuisine américaine, qui donnait sur le salon, avec un grand canapé et une super télévision. Le frère avait décoré quelques murs avec de vieilles plaques d'immatriculation que son Impala avait eue. Sur le réfrigérateur était accroché divers post-it et quelques flyers de pizzerias ou hamburgers à faire livrer. Sur l'étagère trônaient des photos de famille, principalement de Dean et Sam mais aussi de leurs parents, ainsi que des clichés de lui avec Castiel. Les lampes posées, un peu partout, donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce. Castiel avait toujours adoré cet endroit.

Dean posa les valises dans la chambre, avant de faire asseoir son compagnon sur le canapé et de lui apporter une bière.

- Tiens, Cass. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu ici. Peut-être que cette expulsion sera bénéfique en fin de compte. Ça fait longtemps qu'on parle d'emménager ensemble.

- Dean, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, j'ai l'impression de…

- De quoi ? De me faire chier ? Arrête, tu veux. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu auras ton propre « espace personnel » à toi. On pourra chercher un appart' plus grand quand le moment sera venu.

Castiel but une gorgée de bière, sans grande conviction.

- Tu bosses demain ? Demanda le frère.

- Je commence à 8h.

- Moi aussi. Allez viens, on va se reposer un peu. Je t'emmènerai au magasin avant de partir au garage. Ça marche ?

Encore un peu morose, Castiel fit un simple « oui » de la tête. Dean le prit dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait.

_La suite, jeudi prochain !_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer ^^_


	3. 3- Vivre à deux

**3- Vivre à deux.**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément !_

_Et merci aussi à ma Dean/Nathalie qui corrige mes chapitres._

_Bonne lecture !_

Comme d'habitude, Sam rejoignit Dean au garage pour boire un café avec lui. Voyant sa mine préoccupée, l'aîné briefa le jeune avocat sur les événements survenus la veille.

- Quoi ? Mais Dean, ce proprio enfreint plusieurs règles ! Je connais le droit je te rappelle, et normalement il aurait dû…

- Laisse tomber, Sammy. Égoïstement cette situation me convient. Je voulais vivre avec Cass et maintenant je suis plus heureux que jamais.

- D'accord, mais si c'est un proprio véreux, je devrais peut-être le garder à l'œil. Ce qu'il a fait à Castiel, il le refera avec d'autres.

- Cours après lui si tu veux, mais laisse Cass en dehors de ça. Cette histoire l'a pas mal secoué.

Durant plusieurs minutes, l'avocat débita des droits civils tandis que Dean souriait intérieurement. Son frère était une vraie tête, sûrement le plus intelligent de la famille, ce qui rendait Dean très fier de lui. Mais pour le moment il voulait juste penser à son compagnon.

**…**

Justement, après son travail, Castiel signa les derniers papiers chez le propriétaire en question. Aucune formule de politesse ne fut échangée et Dean récupéra Castiel en voiture, direction leur appartement.

- Alors, comment était ta journée ? Demanda le frère.

- Comme d'habitude, trop de clients et pas assez de personnel.

Une fois rentré, Dean commença à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Cass, tu viens ? Une douche à deux, c'est mieux.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Castiel resta muet et le frère reprit.

- Économisons l'eau, prenons une douche ensemble.

Cette fois Castiel se mit à rire.

- C'est ça ton excuse pour me mater sous l'eau ?

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, ouais.

Toujours en souriant, les deux jeunes hommes partirent se décrasser sous le jet chaud. Et Dean profita de ce moment intime pour embrasser son compagnon tout en le caressant. Les gestes du frère apaisèrent Castiel.

Une fois propre, Dean se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre deux bières tandis que Castiel se mit en tête de laver la vaisselle dont la pile grandissait dans l'évier.

- Cass, tu fais quoi là ?

- Bah je vais laver un peu tout ça.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, tout en arrêtant les gestes de son amoureux.

- Hey, ce bordel, c'est le mien. Il était là avant que tu n'arrives. Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu n'es pas ma Conchita. Viens, je vais faire à manger.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil au plan de travail quasi neuf, comme s'il n'avait jamais servi, ainsi qu'à la montagne d'assiettes sales.

- Hum… Dean… Comment comptes-tu faire à manger dans tout ce bazar ?

L'aîné lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et se dirigea vers les prospectus accrochés à la porte du frigo.

- Pizzas ou hamburgers ?

Il commença déjà à prendre son téléphone pour commander, mais Castiel ne sembla pas se décider.

- Hum…

- Ok, Cass. Va pour une pizza, on a mangé des hamburgers hier chez Sammy de toute façon.

Castiel sourit. Il aimait la façon dont Dean prenait la vie, avec légèreté et amusement. Jalousement, il l'enviait un peu. Lui qui restait toujours stressé et presque maniaque, il se laissa emporter par le mode de vie de son amant. Dean commanda deux pizzas avec des sodas, puis raccrocha.

- Le livreur sera là dans une demi-heure. Une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire en attendant ?

Castiel, assis sur le canapé, attrapa la main du frère pour l'emmener sur ses genoux et l'embrasser langoureusement.

- J'ai quelques idées, oui.

À califourchon sur Castiel, Dean passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs toujours en bataille de son copain. Il l'admira un instant.

- Ah, j'aime tes idées.

**…**

Trente minutes plus tard, le livreur sonna à la porte et Dean se jeta sur la nourriture. Ils s'installèrent sur la table basse devant la télévision. Castiel, qui n'en avait jamais possédé, découvrait les émissions et les publicités. Tout en dévorant sa pizza « Chicken Barbecue », l'aîné zappait avec la télécommande. Castiel dégustait sa « Quatre fromages » tout en regardant les images défiler.

- C'est quoi cette émission ? Demanda le novice.

Son compagnon avala son énorme bouchée avant de répondre.

- Un programme débile où un chef cuistot aide les restos pourris à sortir de la misère. J'adore voir les clashs entre le mec et les patrons.

- Mais à la base, c'est une émission de cuisine donc ? Tu regards ça toi ?

- Bah ouais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner que je n'apprécie pas la bouffe.

Castiel regarda l'émission avec un autre œil que son amoureux, il analysa les plats culinaires.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de leur recette, là. Je n'ai jamais fait un Vindaloo de cette façon.

Dean scruta son amant.

- Comment ça ? Tu sais préparer ça toi ?

- J'ai fait un apprentissage en cuisine et pâtisserie quand j'étais jeune.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Pourquoi tu es caissier alors ?

Castiel haussa les épaules et croqua un autre bout de part.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de trouver du boulot là-dedans. Soit tu n'es pas assez doué, soit tu es trop jeune ou trop vieux. J'ai dû me rabattre sur les métiers alimentaires pour pouvoir vivre.

- Et tu ne veux pas reprendre dans la cuisine ? Pourquoi tu as dit vouloir faire des études en psychologie du coup ?

- J'ai grandi, j'imagine. Je préfère aider les gens. Pour moi la nourriture n'est qu'une échappatoire.

- Ouais, y'a qu'à voir à quel point tu es gros, railla Dean. Mais quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrais à 100%. Je te vois bien en psy. Tu ne sais peut-être pas parler, mais tu sais écouter.

- Merci. Enfin… Je crois.

Ils se mirent à rire.

**…**

Quelques jours plus tard, Castiel termina son travail un peu plus tôt et il en profita pour faire des courses dans son magasin. Il comptait faire une surprise à Dean. Une fois passé en caisse, avec un de ses collègues, il rentra à pied chez Dean, qui lui bossait encore au garage.

Castiel rangea les aliments et entreprit de faire la vaisselle pour commencer à cuisiner. Lorsque Dean arriva, il découvrit son copain aux fourneaux, vêtu d'un tablier. Il déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Castiel mais ce dernier resta concentré sur sa tâche.

- Mmm, Cass, tu fais quoi de bon là ?

- Un truc plus sain que tes fast-foods.

- Ahahaha, très drôle, ironisa le frère. N'empêche, j'aime bien te voir avec ce tablier-là…

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais… Tu sais ce qui serait bien ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de Castiel, Dean termina.

- J'te verrais bien avec, mais sans rien en dessous…

- Dean… Gronda son compagnon. Va te doucher, tu as du cambouis partout.

- Oh, rabat-joie, je ne peux même plus fantasmer sur toi.

Castiel sourit et embrassa Dean avant qu'il ne parte se décrasser.

**…**

Assis sur le canapé, devant la télévision, Castiel posa les assiettes déjà remplies devant son compagnon.

- Et voilà !

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la nourriture.

- C'est quoi ?

- Salade fraîche avec un mélange de crudités.

Sans grande conviction, le frère goûta. Mais déjà aux premières bouchées il était ravi.

- Putain Cass, c'est une tuerie ce truc !

- C'est tout simple à faire, tu sais. Il n'y a vraiment rien de compliqué là-dedans.

Le Winchester analysa les ingrédients.

- C'est quoi ces carrés blancs ?

Castiel se retint de rire.

- De la feta, Dean. Un fromage grec.

- Ah… Et ces machins ronds là ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, son ami répondit.

- Des pois chiches.

- Et la sauce, c'est quoi. C'est un peu gras on dirait.

- Vinaigre balsamique et huile d'olive. Mais Dean, tu n'as jamais mangé de salade ou quoi ?

- Je ressemble à un lapin ? Ou à Sammy ? Nan, ce n'est pas mon truc à la base. Mais j'avoue que c'est super bon.

En effet, le frère vida son assiette à vitesse grand V, jusqu'à ce que Castiel demande.

- Sérieusement Dean, tu ne fais jamais de courses ?

La bouche encore pleine, il expliqua.

- Bah si. Quand je m'arrête mettre de l'essence à mon bébé, j'en profite pour acheter des trucs !

Castiel réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre.

- Donc… Tu achètes ta nourriture dans les stations-service ?

- Bah oui ! Ils vendent de tout. Surtout des supers parts de tarte et du bacon séché. C'est délicieux. Il y a aussi plein de bières et de chips et tout le nécessaire pour la maison.

Son compagnon sourit face à cette simplicité de vie. Il enviait encore un peu plus le mode de fonctionnement de Dean. Parce qu'il ne se prenait pas la tête avec la routine quotidienne. Le frère faisait toujours ce qu'il voulait, sans trop réfléchir. Alors que Castiel était quelqu'un de plus clame qui réfléchissait trop et se posait des tonnes de questions en cherchant toujours quelque chose de nouveau. Mais les deux hommes restaient complémentaires dans leur vie à deux, ce qui donnait un charme à leur couple.

_Jeudi prochain, la suite !_

_Là c'était un petit chapitre tranquille..._

_Mais la semaine prochaine, il y aura ++++ d'actions !_


	4. 4- Altercations

**4- Altercations.**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir._

_Voilà un chapitre un peu moins tranquille, comme promis. _

Voilà quelques semaines que Castiel vivait chez Dean. Ils partageaient le loyer à deux et cherchaient également un appartement plus grand dans le même quartier. Une routine s'installa ce qui ne déplaisait pas au caissier qui réclamait un peu de calme dans sa vie. Mais cette accalmie n'allait pas durer.

Dean avait l'habitude de prendre en voiture son amoureux à la fin de son service. Castiel faisait beaucoup de soir, neuf heures par jour. Il était souvent claqué, mais la vue de Dean lui remontait le moral. Ils s'embrassaient sur le parking, presque désert, avant de repartir dans leur immeuble. Cette routine et ces embrassades n'échappèrent pas à certains collègues de Castiel. Lui qui n'avait dit à personne qu'il se trouvait en couple avec un homme, cela en choqua certain. Le jeune caissier ne parlait pas de sa vie sentimentale, il ne parlait tout simplement pas ou rarement. Il aimait échanger des banalités avec les clients et certaines connaissances de boulot, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ne sachant pas si les personnes qu'il côtoyait étaient homophobes ou pas, il préférait se taire quant à son orientation sexuelle.

**…**

Un jeudi comme les autres, Castiel prit le service à midi. Il se dirigea vers la salle interdite aux clients pour prendre sa caisse. En attendant que les pièces de monnaie tombent de la machine jusqu'à la boîte noire, il salua un collègue qui venait d'entrer.

- Hey, salut Steve.

L'homme l'analysa un moment avec un sourire en coin.

- Hey Castiel…

Une fois les pièces dans sa caisse, le jeune homme ferma la boîte noire. Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment son collègue s'approcher de lui d'une façon aguicheuse.

- Dis-moi Cassy, c'est qui ce type qui vient te chercher tous les soirs ? C'est ton mec ?

Suite à cette question, Castiel rougit légèrement et ne sut quoi répondre. Ce qui laissa le champ libre à Steve.

- J'savais pas que tu avais viré de bord. On a rarement l'occasion de croiser des pédés ici.

Face à ces propos choquants, Castiel préféra partir.

- Hum… Je dois aller bosser.

Steve reluqua son collègue lorsque celui-ci passa la porte.

**…**

Durant sa pause, Castiel appela Dean. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui c'était passé, il voulait seulement entendre sa voix pour se rassurer. Il était dehors, pour profiter du soleil, lorsque Steve sortit lui aussi, avec trois amis, pour fumer une cigarette. Voyant que le quatuor l'observé avec insistance, Castiel préféra rentrer avec son téléphone scotché à l'oreille. À peine avait-il raccroché, que les quatre hommes lui tombèrent dessus. Steve souriait sournoisement.

- Hey Cassy, j'disais justement à mes potes que le magasin embauchait des pédés.

- Ne m'appelle pas « Cassy », réprimanda l'intéressé.

- Pourquoi ? C'est le surnom que ton p'tit ami te donne au plumard ?

Les trois autres hommes se mirent à rire. Castiel se sentit gêné. Encore une fois il repartit travailler bien qu'il entendit Steve hurler.

- C'est ça, va bosser pour entretenir ta dulcinée !

**…**

Déjà que son travail n'avait rien de passionnant, Castiel n'avait même plus le cœur à papoter avec ses clients. Il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui pour voir Dean. À la fin de son service, il avait la boule au ventre en rentrant dans la salle du personnel, pour vider les pièces de sa caisse. Une de ses collègues, Jenny, s'y trouvait déjà.

- Hey Castiel, enfin terminé ?

- Oh oui. C'est fou le nombre de clients qui viennent au dernier moment !

Après quelques rires et banalités échangées, Steve vint perturber la bonne ambiance.

- Oh mais Cassy, t'es encore là ! Salut Jenny ! J'espère que Castiel ne te drague pas hein. En même temps, ça m'étonnerait puisqu'il est gay.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue qui baissa son regard. Elle se tourna vers Steve pour rétorquer.

- Ouais et alors ? Il est gay et ? Tu sais qu'il y a une lesbienne qui travaille en rayon, tu veux l'emmerder elle aussi ?

- Non, j'aime bien les lesbiennes. Enfin, j'préfère regarder ce qu'elles font ensemble, si tu vois c'que je veux dire...

Il fit un clin d'œil à Jenny qui haussa les épaules. Les trois autres potes de Steve entrèrent à leur tour pour vider leurs caisses, lorsque leurs regards se portèrent sur Castiel.

- Oh, mais revoilà Cassy ! S'écria l'un d'entre eux. J'comprends pas pourquoi le Boss engage un suceur de…

- Ça suffit, coupa Castiel. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ? On ne se connaît même pas!

- Ouais et ça risque pas, railla un autre. J'aime pas les gays, sont trop coincé du cul. Enfin façon de parler, j'imagine qu'au lit tu dois la prendre bien profonde.

Les autres rirent face à cette blague qui laissa Castiel et Jenny assez choqué. Le jeune homme s'échappa de la salle suivit de sa collègue. À la sortie du magasin, Castiel repéra l'Impala. Jenny dit au revoir à son ami et ce dernier se dirigea vers son compagnon. Après un baiser furtif, Dean demanda.

- Alors ça va ? Pas trop crevé ?

- Hum, ça va, ça va…

Au moment où ils allaient rentrer dans la voiture, Steve et sa bande arrivaient sur le parking. L'un des hommes hurla.

- Ouhhhhhhhhh les amoureux !

Dean les toisa un moment.

- C'est qui ces connards ?

Déjà en train de mettre sa ceinture, Castiel répondit.

- Rien, des collègues. Ils viennent juste de comprendre que je suis en couple avec toi.

- Et alors ?

- Je pense qu'ils sont un peu homophobes sur les bords.

- Ouais, encore des cons de gays refoulés.

- Dean… Gronda son amant. Arrête de jurer.

Mais à ce moment-là, un autre homme du quatuor lança.

- Hey Cassy ! Présente-nous ton mec !

- Pourquoi il t'appelle « Cassy » ce débile ? S'énerva derechef l'aîné.

- Dean, laisse tomber, ils…

Mais l'aîné commençait déjà à sortir de la voiture et claqua violemment la portière. Castiel se détacha le plus rapidement possible pour faire le tour de l'Impala et stopper Dean dans son élan. Ce dernier transpirait la rage.

- Dean, s'il te plaît…

Mais, ayant moins de forces que son compagnon, Dean s'échappa des bras de Castiel pour marcher vers la bande.

- Hey ! Vous avez un problème ?

Le quatuor se remit à rire en marchant vers le Winchester.

- Ouais ! On a un souci ! Les tarlouzes ne sont pas les bienvenus ici.

Face à ces mots, Dean s'énerva de plus bel, il prépara déjà ses poings serrés mais Castiel tenta une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter.

- Dean, s'il te plaît, arrête. Je pourrais me faire virer !

- Te faire virer parce que t'es gay ? Hurla le frère. J'vais leur casser les dents à ces connards !

Alors que les quatre hommes se préparèrent déjà pour la baston, le jeune caissier essaya encore une fois de stopper l'inévitable. Lorsque Dean allait donner un crochet du droit, Castiel s'interposa et reçut le coup dans la tête. Le frère fut choqué et se baissa vers son amoureux.

- Cass ? Merde, je suis désolé, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ce sont des connards, laisse-moi leur péter la gueule !

- C'est à moi que tu veux péter la gueule ? Hurla un des hommes. Viens-là si t'es un mec !

Dean se leva et toisa le collègue avec colère.

- Non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi j'aime Castiel. Tu piges ? Je l'aime, espèce de débile. Et toi, t'es célibataire et tu le resteras toute ta vie parce que t'es qu'un connard. Alors si t'es jaloux ou si tu es un gay refoulé, j'en ai rien à cogner. Si tu emmerdes encore une fois mon copain, je te défonce la gueule, c'est compris ? Et crois-moi, j'me suis entraîné à ça depuis que j'suis ado. Tu crois quoi ? Que les abrutis dans ton genre j'en ai jamais rencontré ? Mon casier judiciaire parle pour moi, salopard.

Il se rua dans les bras de Castiel et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture laissant le quatuor seul sur le parking.

**…**

Une fois à l'appartement, Dean posa une poche de glace sur le bleu de Castiel qui avoua à demi-mot ce qui s'était passé.

- Putain Cass, tu peux pas laisser des dégénérés pareils te parler comme ça !

Il baissa les yeux et demanda.

- Dean… Tu as déjà eu ce genre de problème ?

Le frère se mit à rire.

- C'est l'histoire de ma vie, Cass. J'ai toujours su que j'étais gay et crois-moi à l'école ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir ! Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai pas continué mes études ? Je me suis fait virer plusieurs fois du bahut, j'ai eu des soucis avec la police. Sammy me tirait toujours de mes problèmes parce que j'étais violent. À un moment, mon père a démissionné de son rôle parental. Il ne supportait pas que je sois gay et encore moins que je me batte pour mes convictions. Cass, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te laisses faire comme ça !

Encore sous le choc, le jeune homme avoua.

- Parce que tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je ne savais pas que les gens pouvaient être si cruels. J'ai certains collègues de boulot avec qui je m'entends bien. Ce ne sont peut-être pas mes amis, mais j'aime leur parler. Et je ne veux pas perdre ce boulot.

- Boulot de merde pour lequel tu es mal payé, Cass !

- Mais c'est toujours un boulot. Et j'ai la chance d'en avoir un par ce temps de crise. Dean, laisse-moi juste continuer à travailler là-bas, histoire de commencer mes cours du soir en psychologie et de me mettre à mon compte. S'il te plaît.

Le frère enleva la poche de glace tout en observant le bleu de son amoureux qui marquait déjà sa joue gauche.

- Je suis désolé, Cass. Mes vieilles habitudes me sont revenues. Je n'aime pas être violent et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement pour lui montrer ses bonnes intentions.

**…**

Le soir-même, Castiel lisait tranquillement un bouquin au lit tandis que Dean feuilletait un magazine auto. Le blessé triturait son bleu à la joue et le Winchester repéra son manège.

- Cass, ça va ?

- Mmm ? Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste un peu mal.

Dean passa sa main sous la couette pour caresser Castiel qui se mit à sourire.

- J'ai une idée pour te remonter le moral, Cass.

- Ah, je crois connaître cette idée. Il faut être deux non ?

- C'est mieux oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux avant de passer à leur « devoir conjugaux ».

_La suite, jeudi prochain !_


	5. 5- Chez Bobby

**5- Chez Bobby.**

_Voilà la suite !_

_Merci énormément pour vos reviews *cœur*_

_Je tiens beaucoup à cette fic, je suis contente de voir que vous aimez la lire également._

_Donc voilou, bonne lecture !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes…)_

**…**

Le lendemain, Castiel partit travailler avec la boule au ventre. Dean le rassura et lui demanda de lui téléphoner au moindre souci. Le caissier obtempéra tandis que le garagiste se dirigeait chez Bobby.

L'aîné arriva et commença déjà à se mettre au boulot. Mais sa musique habituelle de Metallica ne cassait pas les oreilles de son patron, ce qui surprit ce dernier. Bobby restait un boss assez sympa, toujours souriant et gentil avec la clientèle. Il avait embauché Dean lorsque le jeune homme avait quitté le foyer familial après son coming-out. Seul Sam se fichait de ses orientations sexuelles. Lorsque les parents des frères décédèrent dans un accident d'avion, l'aîné avait choisi Bobby comme substitut paternel. Et comme le vieil homme n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, cela lui convenait. Marié au shérif Jody Mills depuis presque dix ans, le garagiste se complaisait dans sa petite vie tranquille. Mais ce matin-là, il sentait que quelque chose clochait chez son garçon. Il vissa sa casquette sur la tête, tout en se dirigeant vers son employé, qui travaillait sur le moteur d'une voiture.

- Hey fiston, t'as un souci ce matin ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ta musique de lourdingue ne me casse pas les oreilles et que tu n'es pas en train de t'empiffrer des donuts que je viens d'acheter.

- T'as acheté des donuts ?

- Tu m'inquiètes, Dean. Allez, balance.

Le frère essuya ses mains noires sur un vieux chiffon qui avait fait son temps, puis il s'appuya sur le devant de la voiture tout en répliquant.

- C'est Cass…

- Quoi, ton chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dean lui fit un topo sur les événements survenus la veille, ce qui choqua le patron.

- T'es sérieux ? Merde, je ne comprendrais jamais cette haine, décidément. Tu comptes faire quoi du coup ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cass ne veut pas trop que je m'en mêle, il a peur de perdre son job.

- Boulot de merde, grommela le vieil homme.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, répliqua Dean. Mais tu connais Cass…

- Nan pas vraiment. Je le croise de temps en temps, mais en un an de relation amoureuse et deux ans d'amitié avec lui, tu n'as même pas pensé à présenter ton fiancé à ton père adoptif : moi.

Dean fut estomaqué. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Merde, mais t'as raison !

- Et comment ! C'est décidé, ce week-end, vous venez manger à la maison. Jody est une super cuisinière.

- Ah bah Cass aussi, justement.

Bobby secoua la tête.

- Pauvre petit quand même, ce mec a un karma de merde…

- Hein ?

Bobby s'expliqua.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Après s'être fait expulser de chez lui, ton _boyfriend, _se fait insulter et agresser verbalement à son taf. Et, à mon avis, il ne doit pas avoir eu une enfance merveilleuse. Karma de merde. Depuis qu'il est avec toi, ça va mieux mais bon…

Dean acquiesça.

- Ouais, tu n'as pas tort. Je crois que ça nous ferait du bien de sortir un peu. Samedi soir chez toi ? 20h ?

- Ça marche. Maintenant au boulot !

Avec le sourire aux lèvres et sa musique en fond sonore, Dean reprit le travail.

**…**

Les journées passaient lentement aux yeux de Castiel, depuis que Dean lui avait parlé de ce dîner chez son « patron/paternel », il lui tardait d'être à samedi soir. Il quitta le magasin en vitesse pour vite se doucher et bien s'habiller. Il opta pour une chemise bleu foncé, un jean noir et son éternel trench-coat beige qu'il affectionnait tant. Le froid commençait à arriver et un imper ne serait pas de trop. Quant à Dean, fidèle à lui-même, il enfila un vieux jean troué, une chemise vert kaki et son éternelle veste en cuir marron. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, l'aîné attrapa les clefs de l'Impala pour filer chez son ami.

**…**

Castiel avait préparé un gâteau le matin-même, avant d'aller travailler. Il le tendit à Judy, lorsque celle-ci ouvrit la porte, accompagnée de Bobby.

- Hey, salut les gosses, commença le vieil homme. Entez, vous allez geler sinon.

Le couple pénétra dans une maison assez ancienne, à leur gauche se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon en bois un peu vieillot, mais Bobby les emmena dans le couloir de droite pour arriver dans la salle à manger. Les étagères croulaient sous le poids des livres et un vieux bureau, couvert de manuscrits, trônait au fond de la pièce. La table prête attendait déjà les invités.

- Wow, je ne savais pas que t'aimais lire à ce point, admit Dean.

- Ce sont de vieilles collections que j'ai héritées de ma famille. Ça me détend de bouquiner le soir. Avec un verre de Whisky, bien sûr.

- Évidemment, plaisanta le frère.

Il se tourna vers Castiel.

- Jody, Bobby, je vous présente mon compagnon, Cass. Enfin, pour vous ça sera « Castiel », hein.

- Enchanté fiston, répliqua l'hôte en serrant la main du timide. Dean m'a souvent parlé de toi.

Castiel, d'un naturel taciturne, sourit face à cette remarque sans rien ajouter. Jody les invita à s'asseoir.

- Je vais chercher l'apéritif. Merci Castiel pour le dessert.

- Avec plaisir.

- Ah, il parle, blagua Bobby.

Le jeune homme sourit derechef. Les amoureux s'installèrent côte à côte en face du maître des lieux. Jody arriva avec un plateau rempli de quatre verres et de quelques bouteilles.

- Whisky, bière ou soda ?

Bobby et Dean prirent la première boisson tandis que Jody et Castiel choisirent une bière. Après avoir bu une gorgée, le vieil homme regarda le copain de son « fils ».

- Alors Castiel, parle-nous de toi. D'où tu viens ?

Tout en rougissant légèrement, il répondit.

- Hum… Je viens de Pontiac, dans l'Illinois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Sioux Falls alors ? Comment tu es arrivé ici ?

- Le travail.

Voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas trop bavard, Jody commença à emmener les rentrées puis le plat.

**…**

La discussion allait bon train, Bobby et Dean parlaient de leur boulot, de certains clients un peu étranges et des voitures de collection qu'ils avaient eu la chance de retaper. Castiel écoutait, comme toujours, sans toutefois faire part de ses avis. Jusqu'à ce que le patron lui pose une question.

- Et toi Castiel, t'a une voiture ?

L'intéressé tritura sa nourriture avec la fourchette et baissa les yeux en répondant.

- Hum… Non. Je n'ai pas le permis et je n'aime pas vraiment conduire.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'enquit Jody.

Contre toute attente, Castiel avoua.

- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Ils aimaient se promener la nuit et… Un chauffard ivre les a tués. Depuis, j'ai une peur irrationnelle de ces engins.

- C'est pour ça aussi qu'il marche en frôlant les murs sur le trottoir lorsqu'il va au boulot et qu'il évite de traverser la route, ajouta Dean.

Castiel resta les yeux baissés tandis que son compagnon lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

- Je vois, fit Bobby en buvant une gorgée de Whisky. Désolé petit.

- C'était il y a longtemps, expliqua le jeune homme. J'avais 16 ans, j'ai fait mon deuil.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Bobby l'interrogea en souriant.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de monter dans l'Impala de Dean ? Parce qu'il ne doit pas conduire en respectant les limites de vitesse, hein.

Cette remarque fit sourire Castiel. Bobby avait le don de faire rire les gens malgré les circonstances.

- Non, il conduit bien. Il prend soin de moi de ce côté-là.

- Ouais, il prend surtout soin de sa caisse, badina le vieil homme.

Ce qui provoqua un fou rire général. Après ça, Castiel fut un peu plus loquace et commença à prendre part aux conversations diverses.

**…**

Lorsque arriva le moment du dessert, Jody partit chercher le gâteau de Castiel. Les petites assiettes furent installées et chacun goûta la cuisine de l'invité.

- Wow, commença Bobby. C'est une tuerie ce truc ! T'as mis quoi dedans exactement ?

Castiel, ravi de parler pâtisserie, expliqua.

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. J'ai pris une base de gâteau nature et j'ai rajouté de la cannelle, du sucre roux, des fruits rouges, quelques noix de pécan aussi. Puis j'ai recouvert le tout de sucre glace et de sirop de fraise pour rappeler les fruits rouges. Et voilà.

Dean admira Castiel avec des yeux pétillants de fierté.

- J'aime bien, parce que si tu écoutes Cass, tout ce qu'il cuisine est « facile à faire ».

- Ouais, je ne saurais même pas faire cuire une pâte à gâteau toute prête, avoua Bobby. En tout cas bravo, c'est délicieux !

- Je confirme, ajouta Jody en reprenant une autre part.

- Merci, fit Castiel en rougissant légèrement.

**…**

Ce fut l'heure du café et la discussion continuait avec entrain chez Bobby. Chacun raconté des anecdotes de leur travail. Jody parlait de certaines missions qu'elle avait faites en tant que shérif, Bobby et Dean parlaient d'automobile, tandis que Castiel racontait des histoires étranges qu'il avait pu voir en tant que caissier à propos de certains clients. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Jody, qui la posa au jeune homme.

- Franchement Castiel, pourquoi ne pas utiliser tes dons culinaires pour travailler ?

- J'ai un diplôme d'hôtellerie et de pâtisserie. Mais les débouchées sont rares. Maintenant, j'aimerais prendre des cours du soir en psychologie. Je préfèrerais aider les gens comme ça.

- Ah bonne idée, avoua Bobby. Dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, les gens ont besoin d'un bon psy. Et apparemment, t'es doué pour écouter.

Castiel sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean.

- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça.

**…**

L'heure du départ arriva. Le couple dit au revoir à leurs hôtes et ils repartirent ensemble dans l'Impala. Après quelques minutes de trajet, Dean demanda.

- Alors ? T'as aimé, Cass ?

- Oui. Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu. Bobby et Jody sont des gens formidables. Je suis content que tu ais un patron aussi gentil.

- Ouais, il m'a bien aidé. Lorsque je n'avais pas de boulot, il a pris soin de m'apprendre les ficelles de la mécanique et depuis j'en suis dingue. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu construire une nouvelle vie, je lui dois tout.

Castiel sourit. Le bonheur de son compagnon était réellement perceptible.

Une fois le trajet terminé, ils rentrèrent tous deux à leur appartement. Leur jour de repos du lendemain leur permettrait de profiter d'une bonne grasse matinée.

**…**

_La suite jeudi prochain !_

_Le chapitre 6 sera un peu plus « sombre » avec toujours, une lueur d'espoir et de joie…_


	6. 6- Bonne et mauvaise nouvelles

**6- Bonne et mauvaise nouvelles.**

_Merci énormément pour vos reviews qui me font trèèèèèèès plaisir !_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre un peu plus « dur »._

_Mais les suivants seront plus joyeux !_

_(__PS__ : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Castiel se sentait plus détendu depuis le dîner chez Bobby. Il avait toujours la boule au ventre en allant travailler, mais le soir Dean le rassurait en l'attendant de pied ferme sur le parking du supermarché.

Quelques jours passèrent et Dean profita de l'accalmie au garage pour se confier à son patron.

- J'aimerais faire une surprise à Cass. Je trouve qu'il travaille trop en ce moment, il fait plus de quarante heures par semaine et l'ambiance à son boulot est plutôt morose.

Bobby tendit une tasse de café à Dean avant de boire une gorgée de la sienne.

- Tu penses à quoi comme surprise ?

Le frère s'assit sur une pile de pneus avant d'expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas, un voyage par exemple. Cass a passé sa vie sur la route, de déménagement en déménagement. Si ça en aurait traumatisé plus d'un, lui a aimé cette vie. Il a la bougeotte ce mec.

- Et tu comptes l'emmener où exactement ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je pensais à Paris. Le romantisme de la ville devrait lui plaire et puis il rêve de voir la Tour Eiffel.

- Pas con.

- Il y a juste un souci, admit l'employé.

- Quoi ? L'argent ? S'enquit le patron.

- Non, l'avion.

Bobby venait de comprendre.

- Oh, toi et ta phobie de ces engins volant hein. Enfin, ça peut se comprendre, vu l'accident de tes parents…

Un peu gêné, le Winchester baissa les yeux.

- Oui… Mais le bateau ça prendrait des jours. Et puis, Cass a peur des voitures et il monte quand même dans l'Impala avec moi. Alors je peux faire un effort. Je mets du fric de côté depuis des années pour faire un voyage. J'ai envie de lui en faire profiter.

- Ouais et comme tu as des jours de congé à rattraper, il serait temps de les utiliser hein. Ça commence à s'accumuler là.

Dean sourit, c'est vrai qu'il travaillait non-stop chez son père de substitution, il devait prendre des vacances.

**…**

Castiel appela Dean dans la journée, pour lui dire de ne pas venir le chercher au travail. Si le frère en avait demandé la raison, son compagnon lui répondit qu'il lui en parlerait à la maison. Le Winchester avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il essaya de se rassurer sans grand succès. Heureusement son frère vint le voir, comme à l'accoutumée, pour le faire penser à autre chose. Il lui donnait des nouvelles de Ruby et Mary et échangeait quelques banalités avec son aîné. Quant à Dean, il lui évoqua son futur voyage à Paris. Sam en était ravi. Ces échanges fraternels étaient très importants pour les deux hommes.

**…**

Après le service, Dean fonça directement à l'appartement dans l'espoir de savoir ce qui se passait avec son compagnon. Il était également très excité à l'idée de lui dire la surprise qu'il lui réservait.

- Cass ! Hurla le frère à peine la porte passée.

Il le retrouva allongé sur le canapé. Le frère courut vers lui.

- Hey, Cass, ça va ?

L'intéressé s'assit sur le divan et embrassa son compagnon.

- Oui ça va, un peu fatigué.

Prenant deux bières dans le réfrigérateur, Dean s'installa à côté de Castiel.

- Pourquoi tu es rentré plus tôt ?

Un peu gêné, l'homme fixa le sol avec des yeux légèrement brillants.

- Cass ?! S'impatienta l'aîné.

- C'est Steve, lâcha finalement le timide.

À l'évocation de ce prénom, la colère monta chez le Winchester.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit ce connard ?

- Dean… Gronda son amant.

- Alors ?

Castiel souffla un bon coup avant d'expliquer la situation.

- Jusqu'à maintenant j'essayais de l'éviter. Mais aujourd'hui, il m'est encore tombé dessus. Il m'a… Hum… Il m'a clairement fait des avances, en fait.

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! Hurla le frère.

Voyant que son copain était gêné, Dean tenta de se calmer.

- Ok Cass, explique-moi.

- Nous étions juste dans la salle de pause, tous les deux. Je voulais partir de cet endroit, mais il m'en bloquait l'accès. Il me regardait bizarrement, avec un air pervers, c'était assez angoissant. Puis, il a dit qu'il voulait voir ce que ça faisait de « se taper un pédé », ce sont ses mots. Évidemment, j'ai essayé de le pousser pour partir mais il m'a plaqué contre le mur en… Me touchant… Là où tu penses…

Castiel plaqua ses mains sur son visage et il ne vit pas la colère qui commençait à exploser chez son compagnon.

- Je vais lui péter la gueule à ce pervers ! Putain, Cass, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Les larmes aux yeux, il raconta le reste de l'histoire.

- Je lui ai mis un coup de pied entre les jambes et je suis parti en courant. J'ai dit à la patronne que j'avais un problème familial urgent et vu la tête que je faisais, elle m'a cru. Je suis rentré à pied.

Dean prit la main de Castiel pour la rassurer.

- Cass, tu dois porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel. Tu ne peux pas bosser dans ces conditions.

- Je sais…

Dean embrassa son amoureux avant d'avouer, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Castiel essuya ses larmes en esquissant un sourire.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouep. On va partir en vacances, tous les deux, loin de tout ça. Une petite semaine, ça nous fera du bien.

Choqué de la nouvelle, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout, Castiel demanda.

- Vraiment ? Je crois qu'il me reste quelques jours de congé à prendre et mes heures supplémentaires joueront en ma faveur. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Toujours en souriant, Dean expliqua.

- À Paris ! J'ai déjà cherché quelques hôtels. On prendra l'avion et voilà !

- Mais Dean… Tu as peur en avion. On peut prendre des vacances en Amérique si tu veux, le pays est assez grand.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Cass, j'ai bien envie de visiter cette capitale moi aussi. Ça nous fera du bien. Je comptais partir ce week-end, on profitera de l'hiver parisien.

- Ce week-end ? Mais c'est dans deux jours !

- Yep. Juste le temps que tu portes plainte et on se tire. _Capiche ?_

Pour toute réponse, Castiel sourit et embrassa son compagnon.

**…**

Castiel n'avait pas travaillé le lendemain, il avait passé la matinée dans le bureau de la direction. Il ne le savait pas, Steve non plus d'ailleurs, mais la salle de repos du magasin était truffée de caméras. Parce que les vols grandissaient dans l'enceinte du local. Cette découverte pouvait aider le caissier dans sa démarche. Jenny venait même appuyer la plainte de son collègue en racontant l'altercation survenue quelques jours auparavant. Steve recevrait sa lettre de licenciement dans les jours à venir et Castiel pourrait partir le cœur léger.

Ce fut tout sourire que le jeune homme rentra à l'appartement, découvrant Dean en pleine préparation des bagages.

- J'ai les billets d'avion, Cass.

Il les tendit à son copain.

- Demain, debout à 5h, on part à 7h mais il faut une heure pour enregistrer les valises et passer la sécurité.

Castiel regarda les billets avec le sourire aux lèvres. Leur ville de départ était Pierre, la capitale du Dakota du Sud.

- Merci Dean. Ça me touche énormément ce que tu fais pour nous.

- Bah, c'est rien. J'ai aussi envie de découvrir un autre monde. Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le directeur ?

- Bien. Ils vont virer Steve.

- Et ses trois autres débiles de potes ?

- Eux ils auront un blâme. Du coup, le Boss m'a donné les jours de congé que je demandais malgré le fait que je ne l'ai pas prévenu des mois à l'avance.

- Comme quoi, les connards peuvent être parfois utiles, s'amusa le frère.

- Dean… Gronda une fois de plus Castiel. Arrête de jurer.

Pour toute réponse, le Winchester attrapa son amoureux pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**…**

Le réveil fut difficile. Mais les deux hommes étaient excités à l'idée de partir en vacances. Bien qu'arrivé à l'aéroport, Dean commençait déjà à paniquer. Il devint tout blanc, un peu tremblant. Castiel prit les deux valises et l'emmena devant la sécurité pour passer les portes anti-métaux. Ils enregistrèrent les bagages et comme ils avaient du temps à perdre, ils prirent un café dans le hall. Dean ne parlait pas, chose inhabituelle chez lui. Son compagnon tenta de le rassurer. Il lui prit la main.

- Hey, ça va aller, ok ? Je serais là, avec toi. Si tu as un souci, tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer que tu roules sur la route ou sur des rails. D'accord ?

Dean secoua juste la tête pour dire oui.

Le moment d'embarquer arriva, Dean déambulait comme un zombie. Une fois installé sur le siège, Castiel prit de nouveau la main de son compagnon. Puis, il farfouilla dans son bagage à main pour en sortir un Ipod qu'il tendit à Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Castiel sourit.

- Ton Ipod, idiot. J'ai mis des musiques de Metallica et AC/DC dessus. Écoute, ça te détendra peut-être.

Le frère regarda son amant avec des yeux pétillants.

- Oh Cass… Putain, merci beaucoup.

Il l'embrassa furtivement, lieu public oblige, et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il posa sa tête en arrière sur le siège et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se détendre. Castiel commença par écouter l'hôtesse de l'air donner les consignes de sécurité, puis il se mit à bouquiner lorsque l'appareil décolla.

**…**

En partant de Pierre ce samedi à 8h, ils avaient fait deux escales à Minneapolis et Chicago, pour enfin arriver à Paris Orly le dimanche à 9h10. Maintenant, les vacances pouvaient commencer…

**…**

_La suite jeudi prochain ! _

_Vous allez visiter la capitale en même temps que nos deux amoureux !_


	7. 7- Paris

**7- Paris.**

_Merci énormément pour vos reviews !_

_Je sais, je radote, mais ça me touche beaucoup 3_

_Ce chapitre et le suivant se passent à Paris._

_J'espère que les Parisiennes qui connaissent la ville ne verront pas trop d'incohérence dans cette visite guidée, LOL_

_Prenez quelques vacances vous aussi en lisant ce chapitre !_

_(__PS__ : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Arrivés à l'aéroport d'Orly, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les tapis roulants pour récupérer leurs bagages. Après ça, ils marchèrent vers l'accueil pour demander leur itinéraire.

- On va aller à l'hôtel pour déposer les valises, admit Dean. Ensuite, on ira se promener. Ça te va ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu sais comment faire pour aller à l'hôtel depuis ici ? Tu parles français ?

- Nope, mais les gens parlent anglais.

Le frère interrogea la dame de l'accueil qui lui expliqua dans un anglais quasi-parfait, le chemin à prendre. Dean, un peu perdu, écrivit soigneusement les instructions sur son téléphone avant de se tourner vers Castiel pour le briefer.

- Ok, alors, elle m'a dit d'aller à la sortie Orly Sud et ensuite de prendre le bus jusqu'à « Montsouris-Tombe Issoire ». C'est quoi ces noms bizarres ?

- Et après ? Questionna l'amant.

- Bah ensuite on descend à cette station-là et on marche jusqu'à la place de la Porte Châtillon, c'est là-bas que se trouve notre « hôtel formule 1 ».

Tout sourire, les deux hommes prirent le transport en commun.

**…**

Une fois à l'accueil de l'hôtel, Dean s'enregistra pour enfin déposer les valises dans leur chambre avec lit deux places. Tous deux prirent une douche rapide avant de vite repartir à l'aventure.

- Où va-t-on en premier ? Questionna Castiel.

Dean prit son amoureux dans ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et lui répondre tout sourire.

- On va voir la Tour Eiffel.

Rapidement ils descendirent à la réception pour demander une fois de plus leur trajet. La dame de l'accueil parlait, certes, un anglais approximatif, mais elle tenta de diriger le mieux possible les deux amoureux. En guise de bonne volonté, elle leur donna une carte du métro parisien ainsi qu'une carte de la ville.

- Ok Cass, alors…

Dean analysa le plan dans la rue de l'hôtel pour se repérer.

- On doit marcher jusqu'à l'entrée du métro. On prend le numéro 4 « Porte d'Orleans » et on s'arrête à la station « Denfert-Rocherau » pour un changement.

Une fois dans les souterrains, Castiel acheta des tickets et les deux amoureux s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs labyrinthiques. Mais très vite, le Winchester fut perdu dans ce dédale sans fin. Heureusement son compagnon s'arrêta sur une carte géante placardée au mur, pour essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement des lignes.

- Regarde Dean, notre métro c'est le 4, il y a un code couleur qui est violet ici. On prend cette direction dans les couloirs.

Mais une fois arrivé dans le couloir M4 en question, deux chemins s'offraient à eux.

- Super, maugréa l'aîné. Maintenant on prend quelle direction ?

À l'entrée de chaque couloir se trouvait une autre carte des stations desservies. Castiel analysa le plan.

- Ici, Dean. Cette ligne s'arrête à « Denfert-Rocherau ».

Sitôt comprit, ils prirent le métro et s'accrochèrent tous deux à la barre de la rame.

- Putain Cass, heureusement que tu as un cerveau hein.

- Arrête Dean, gronda son amant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. J'ai juste plus l'habitude que toi, quand j'étais jeune je prenais souvent les transports en commun. Je n'ai pas de voiture, donc bon…

Le Winchester sourit durant le trajet.

**…**

Une fois à « Denfert-Rocherau », Dean jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes sur son téléphone.

- Ok, maintenant il faut prendre la ligne 6 jusqu'à « Bir-Harkeim ».

Castiel guida derechef le jeune homme dans les couloirs souterrains. Une fois le trajet terminé, ils cherchèrent la sortie du métro pour enfin se retrouver à l'air libre. La vue des rues, des passants et du paysage frappèrent les deux hommes. Ils virent au loin la Tour Eiffel et ils en restèrent scotchés.

- Wow, s'écria Castiel. C'est magnifique !

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux pieds du monument. Dean analysa la hauteur et la structure.

- Y'a pas à dire, ils sont forts ces Français. Tu crois qu'elle est plus grande que la statue de la Liberté ?

- Oh oui, expliqua le jeune homme. La Tour Eiffel mesure 324 mètres contre 93 pour la statue de la Liberté.

Dean admira son compagnon.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Tout content, il avoua.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches avant de venir, histoire de ne pas être trop perdu. Regarde, le jardin de l'autre côté c'est le « Champ de Mars » et le bâtiment de l'autre côté du pont c'est le Trocadéro.

Sourire aux lèvres, Dean déposa un furtif baiser sur la bouche de son compagnon.

- Comme je le disais, toi t'es le cerveau et moi les muscles.

- T'es con, Dean, s'amusa Castiel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un des pieds de la tour pour tenter de monter. Mais la longue file arrêta le couple.

- Il doit y avoir plus de 2h d'attente ! Compris Dean.

- Si on vient ce soir vers 23h, il n'y aura personne.

- Ouais, pas faux. On va au Troca-machin-truc alors ?

- Trocadéro, corrigea Castiel. Et oui, on peut y aller. J'imagine que, de là-bas, on doit avoir une supère vue de la tour tout entière. Se sera parfait pour prendre une photo.

Marchant vers le pont, ils remarquèrent à l'entrée de celui-ci, un stand de nourriture. L'odeur des crêpes donna envie au jeune couple.

- Merde, ça me fait penser qu'on n'a pas mangé depuis un moment, s'enquit Dean. J'ai les crocs maintenant. Viens, on va prendre un truc.

Ils firent la queue devant la baraque à nourriture. Toujours en anglais, Dean commanda deux grands cafés avec une gaufre et une crêpe au chocolat. Une fois payé, ils s'installèrent sur les bords de Seine à l'entrée du pont d'Iéna. Castiel, trop occupé à admirer le paysage, mit plus de temps à manger que son ami.

- C'est magnifique quand même.

- Ouep, répondit son compagnon la bouche pleine. Et encore, on n'a pas tout vu.

**…**

De l'autre côté du pont, ils montèrent les marches du Trocadéro pour se placer face à la Tour Eiffel. Castiel sortit son téléphone portable de la poche.

- Photo ?

Dean se plaça à côté de lui avec une vue en fond des plus magnifiques et Castiel prit sa photo. Juste à côté d'eux, des dizaines d'autres touristes faisaient la même chose. Après quelques minutes d'admiration sur le monument, Dean ressortit sa carte de métro et sa carte de la ville.

- Tiens, comme nous sommes sur les bords de Seine, on pourrait longer le fleuve jusqu'à Notre-Dame. C'est loin à pied, mais on passerait devant plein de trucs sympas, comme…

Le frère essaya de prononcer les noms dans un français plutôt mauvais.

- Hum… « Jardin des Tuileries » avec au bout le « Louvre » pour ensuite passer sur « le pont des arts » et on arrivera à Notre-Dame.

- Super ! Faisons ça ! S'excita Castiel.

**…**

Après avoir passé les deux premiers arrêts, où Castiel prit des photos, les deux touristes arrivèrent sur le pont des arts. Ils y découvrirent tous les cadenas accrochés aux grilles. Dean se questionna.

- Eh bein, y'en des trucs ici ! Pourquoi les gens mettent ça ?

- Ce sont les « cadenas de l'amour », expliqua Castiel avec un français meilleur que son compagnon. Les gens écrivent les initiales ou les prénoms de leur couple, parfois avec une date, puis ils scellent le tout sur la grille et jettent la clef à l'eau. Symbole d'un amour éternel.

Le Winchester admira une fois de plus son âme-sœur.

- Wow Cass, t'es un Wikipédia sur patte.

- J'aime juste lire, tu sais. Dommage qu'on n'a pas de cadenas.

Prenant la main de son compagnon, Dean rassura ce dernier.

- J'ai pas besoin de légende comme ça pour savoir que je t'aime.

Face à cette phrase inattendue, les yeux bleus de Castiel brillèrent d'admiration.

**…**

Après des heures de marche depuis la Tour Eiffel, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant Notre-Dame. Castiel prit une autre photo souvenir avec son amoureux, avant de faire la queue pour rentrer dans le monument. Le frère, qui n'était pas friand des lieux saints, se surprit à adorer l'intérieur de celui-là. À la sortie, Dean jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

- Bon, il commence à se faire faim. On ne s'arrêterait pas quelque part avant de retourner à la Tour ?

Castiel rit face à l'estomac ambulant qu'était son compagnon. Ils trouvèrent ensemble un petit restaurant sympa non loin de là.

Vers 22h30, les deux hommes se levèrent pour payer leur repas et repartirent sur le chemin du retour. Mais Castiel ralentissait énormément sa marche, ce qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon.

- Hey Cass, ça va ?

- Ouais… Juste un peu mal aux pieds. On a énormément marché aujourd'hui.

Dean chercha une station métro du regard et prit la main de son amant pour l'y emmener.

- On est où là ? Questionna l'aîné.

- À « Saint Michel Notre-Dame », répondit Castiel après avoir regardé les panneaux.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Dean tenta de comprendre la carte du métro.

- Putain, je pige que dalle ! Y'a des gribouillis de toutes les couleurs absolument partout !

Castiel, qui retrouva le sourire, jeta un coup d'œil amusé au plan.

- Regarde Dean, montra-t-il en posant son doigt sur la carte, nous sommes ici et on veut aller là. On peut prendre le métro, mais il faudrait changer de station. Ou on prend le RER C.

- RER C ? C'est quoi ce truc encore ?

- Un autre genre de métro, je suppose.

**…**

Une fois à la sortie « Champ de Mars-Tour Eiffel », les deux hommes déboulèrent pratiquement sous la tour en question. La queue aux pieds de celle-ci était presque inexistante. Castiel et Dean se dirigèrent vers le pilier Nord pour acheter un ticket. Le guichetier, qui comprit que ces touristes étaient américains, leur expliqua en anglais que l'ascenseur n'ira pas tout en haut. En effet, le soir, la visite s'arrêtait au milieu de la tour, à l'avant-dernier étage. Pas trop déçus, les deux amoureux montèrent tout de même dans l'ascenseur. Dean pâlit à mesure que la machine gagnait en altitude.

- T'as le vertige même ici ? S'inquiéta Castiel.

- C'est pas le vertige, c'est l'appelle du vide…

- Alors ne regarde pas en bas, ordonna son ami.

Facile à dire cependant. Mais une fois arrivée, la vue était tellement magnifique que Dean en oublia son vertige. Ils avaient vu sur tout Paris, illuminé dans la nuit avec la Seine juste à leurs pieds et les bateaux naviguant dessus. Castiel prit une nouvelle photo avec son compagnon. Puis tous deux firent le tour de l'étage pour admirer le panorama.

**…**

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à regarder le paysage, puis le froid commença à se faire sentir. Les deux amoureux décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel. Le décalage horaire eut raison de leur fatigue. Castiel réussit à s'orienter dans le métro du retour. Une fois dans leur chambre, chacun se déshabilla pour ensuite se réchauffer sous la couette. Le sommeil les emporta très rapidement, la journée venait d'être riche en émotion. Et ce n'était que la première…

**…**

_La suite, jeudi prochain !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Et oui, j'ai visité tout ce que j'ai décrit dans ce chapitre et le suivant. _

_J'espère que j'arrive à faire passer la beauté de la ville à travers cette courte visite !_


	8. 8- Les touristes

**8- Les touristes.**

_Merci énormément pour vos reviews !_

_Ça me fait super plaisir !_

_Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_J'espère aussi que les Parisiennes verront de quoi je parle. LOL_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Les journées défilèrent bien trop vite au goût des deux vacanciers. Ensemble, ils avaient pu voir l'arc de triomphe avec les champs Élysées. Après avoir traversé la plus belle avenue de France, ils étaient arrivés à la place Charles-de-Gaulle pour admirer l'obélisque de Louxor. Un autre jour, ils partirent faire un tour vers le Moulin Rouge. Bien que Castiel n'était pas très à l'aise dans la rue Pigalle, ils repartirent bien vite en direction de Montmartre. Ce point culminant de Paris regorgeait d'artistes et de boutiques exceptionnelles où les deux amoureux achetèrent quelques souvenirs. Bien évidemment, ils avaient visité la Basilique du Sacré Cœur en prenant également une photo sur les escaliers monumentaux où le fond était un panorama de la capitale.

Un autre jour, ils étaient montés à la Tour Montparnasse en ascenseur, à côté de la gare du même nom. La vue splendide coupa le souffle des deux jeunes hommes. Après ça, Castiel demanda à Dean de faire une visite rapide dans les catacombes de Paris. Le caissier restait subjugué par l'histoire et la connaissance. La marche qu'ils effectuèrent dans ses souterrains étroits, fascina le jeune homme. Dans cet ossuaire municipal, long de deux kilomètres, s'entassé des os et des crânes humains. Les cimetières avaient été vidés aux siècles précédents à cause de problèmes de place et de maladie. Ils avaient alors enterré plus de six millions de squelettes parisiens dans les sous-sols de la ville. Si cela choqua Dean de visiter un tel lieu, Castiel, lui, aima à réfléchir sur le sens de la vie. Tout ça, dans une température constante de 14°C.

**…**

Le dernier jour, un vendredi, les deux hommes se levèrent encore fatigués de leur crapahutage touristique. Leur avion décollait d'Orly à 17h, mais ils comptaient bien profiter de leur journée restante. Pour ne pas paraître idiot devant son compagnon, Dean fit des recherches d'itinéraire sur son téléphone. Il était justement plongé dans les plans, allongé sur le lit, lorsque Castiel sortit de la douche.

- Hey Cass, on va à Versailles aujourd'hui ? C'est notre dernier jour donc bon…

L'intéressé s'essuya les cheveux, tout en répondant.

- Oui, si tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on doit être à l'aéroport pour 15h30 maxi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne va pas traîner par contre, pour aller au château il y a plus d'une heure de trajet.

- Ok, je m'habille, je me coiffe et c'est bon.

- Non Cass, laisses tomber tes cheveux, ils sont incoiffables.

Cette remarque, tout à fait juste, fit rire Castiel qui finit de se préparer.

**…**

Une fois dans la rue, Dean guida son compagnon en scrutant les instructions sur son téléphone.

- Bon, on prend le M4 jusqu'à… Hum… « Montparnasse-Bienvenue ».

- Ah oui, c'est la gare où il y a la tour que nous avons visitée l'autre jour, compris Castiel.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans le labyrinthe du métro. Une fois arrivés à la station prévue, ils prirent un bus jusqu'à Versailles-Chantier. Le trajet fut long, mais le froid hivernal les revigorait. Descendant à leur arrêt, le couple marcha jusqu'au château. Déjà au loin, ils virent la magnifique structure du monument. Ils passèrent à côté de l'immense statue de Louis XIV pour arriver devant le portail noir et doré, où de géants anges ailés gardaient l'entrée. Castiel admira l'or sur le bâtiment et commença à lire les écrits sur les murs. « À toutes les gloires de la France » en grandes lettres noires de part et d'autre du château.

- C'est vraiment magnifique ! S'écria Castiel.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Dommage que les échafaudages gâchent un peu la vue.

- Ce n'est pas grave ça… Viens, je vais faire une photo.

Dean posa à côté de son compagnon avec un fond doré en guise de décors. Le dernier portail, qui menait au bâtiment royal, était entièrement en or, mais la file pour rentrer perturba nos deux touristes.

- Putain, c'est pire que pour la Tour Eiffel ! Maugréa Dean. On ne pourra jamais passer sans rater notre vol.

- Tant pis, rassura Castiel. On peut se promener ailleurs. Je crois que le Trianon n'est pas loin d'ici.

Ils repassèrent par la place d'armes avant de prendre la rue menant au grand Trianon. Avant d'accéder au bâtiment, ils traversèrent un jardin immense. La file de l'entrée paraissait presque déserte à côté de celle de Versailles et les deux hommes prirent plaisir à visiter cet endroit magnifique. Des pièces aux vitres géantes, des lustres de cristal pendaient du plafond, des portes en pierres sculptées recouvertes de lourds rideaux de toile, accentuaient le côté royal de l'endroit. Les immenses tableaux de valeur accrochés aux murs blancs fascinaient Castiel. Ils sortirent sous un préau tenu par des colonnes rouge foncé qui donnaient sur un petit jardin symétrique où le jeune homme reprit une photo.

Après s'être promené parmi les fleurs et les fontaines, les amoureux prirent lentement le chemin du retour. Ils devaient être à l'aéroport à 15h30 sans oublier de passer par l'hôtel pour récupérer les valises en tenant compte de la route en métro et en bus.

**…**

Une fois à l'accueil de l'hôtel, les deux hommes dirent au revoir à la dame qui les remercia de leur gentillesse et leur demanda comment ils avaient trouvé Paris. Évidemment, nos deux touristes étaient ravis et comblés de leurs vacances. Lentement, ils reprirent le chemin du métro pour se rendre à Orly. Maintenant, Castiel connaissait bien les souterrains labyrinthiques.

Une fois à l'aéroport, ils enregistrèrent leur valise, bien plus lourde qu'au départ. Dean commença déjà à angoisser et décida de se détendre devant une collation. Quant à Castiel, il but un simple café tout en admirant son âme-sœur avaler ses frites.

- Tu devrais manger un peu Cass, histoire de te remplumer.

La remarque fit rire son compagnon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Je mangerai pendant le vol.

L'heure de monter à bord arriva trop vite au goût de l'aviophobe malgré la présence rassurante de son compagnon à ses côtés.

**…**

À 17h, ils décollèrent, Dean garda les yeux fermés et les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles pour se détendre. Ils avaient encore deux escales à faire : une à New York et une à Minneapolis. Heureux, mais épuisés par le décalage horaire, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport de Pierre le samedi à 14h03.

Castiel se chargea de prendre les valises sur le tapis tournant, tandis que Dean se remettait de ses émotions. Bagage en main, ils partirent vers le parking payant pour récupérer l'Impala du frère. À la vue de sa voiture, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du conducteur.

- Ah _baby _! Tu m'as manqué !

Castiel rit intérieurement face à cet attachement affectif, avant de monter côté passager. Une fois le parking payé, ils repartirent en direction de Sioux Falls avec Metallica qui résonnait dans les enceintes.

**…**

250 kilomètres plus tard, Dean conduisait toujours aussi prudemment en jetant des coups d'œil à Castiel.

- Hey, ça va, Cass ? On est bientôt arrivé, il reste 50 kilomètres.

- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean sourit.

- Quand même, quelle bande de bras cassés nous sommes. Moi et ma phobie des avions et toi qui as la trouille des voitures, on n'est pas aidé hein.

Cette phrase fit rire Castiel.

**…**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et Dean gara son Impala au pied de son immeuble. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Castiel, ce dernier s'était endormi sur le siège avant. Sourire aux lèvres, face à cette vision adorable, il réveilla son amant.

- Cass ? C'est bon, nous sommes arrivés.

Encore un peu groggy, le jeune homme se leva lentement. Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture pour rentrer chez eux, valises en main.

- J'suis mort, s'enquit Dean. On déballera les bagages demain, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Oh non, là, j'ai juste envie de me rouler dans la couette.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

**…**

Le lendemain, dernier jour de congé, les deux hommes en profitèrent pour faire une grasse matinée. Tout naturellement, Castiel se leva le premier vers 9h. Il fila sous la douche sans faire de bruit. Dean se réveilla une petite demi-heure plus tard et partit à son tour sous le jet chaud. Son compagnon en profita pour défaire les valises, mettre les vêtements au sale et garder de côté les cadeaux à offrir à leurs amis et famille. Le Winchester sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette nouée à la taille.

- Hey Cass, je vais appeler mon frère, ça te dit de dîner chez lui ce soir ? Entre le repas de chez Bobby et nos vacances, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas mangé en famille.

- Ok, pas de souci. On pourra leur offrir nos souvenirs comme ça.

Dean sourit, puis une question lui vint en mémoire.

- Au fait, tu vas en faire quoi des photos que t'as prises à Paris ?

- Ah, tu verras !

Le Winchester leva les yeux au ciel et partit finir de se préparer. Il lui tardait de rejoindre son frère pour lui raconter son voyage.

**…**

_La suite, jeudi prochain !_

_La routine reprendra son cours pour nos deux amoureux._

_Les lieux que j'ai décrits dans ce chapitre, je les ai visités, j'espère que ça s'est senti._

_Barjy, petit clin d'œil à toi vu qu'on a visité les catacombes avec notre Team « Vavin ». XD_


	9. 9- Retour à la réalité

**9- Retour à la réalité.**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !_

_Cela me touche énormément, surtout que, je tiens beaucoup à cette fic..._

_Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes.)_

**...**

Ce lundi soir-là, le couple partit chez Sam Winchester. Castiel avait pris un sac contenant quelques cadeaux pour la famille. Il s'était vêtu d'un jean clair, d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire et toujours son éternel trench-coat beige par-dessus. Dean, lui, gardait son pantalon délavé avec une chemise à carreaux bleu foncé et encore sa veste de cuir marron.

Ensemble dans l'Impala, les deux jeunes hommes étaient impatients de revoir la petite famille.

**…**

Une fois garés, ils descendirent de voiture pour toquer à la porte. Sam ouvrit et leur dit bonjour en les prenant chacun dans ses grands bras musclés.

- Entez, entrez. Meg est là, au fait.

C'était la sœur aînée de Ruby, les deux femmes avaient un air de famille avec leurs cheveux noirs un peu ondulés et leurs yeux noisette. Le trio pénétra dans le salon où les deux femmes les y attendaient déjà. Mary dormait encore à l'étage. Après les embrassades et les bonjours, toute la famille s'assit autour de la table.

- Alors ? Racontez-nous votre voyage, s'impatienta la jeune maman.

Dean attendit que son compagnon parle, mais comme ce dernier se taisait, il prit la parole.

- C'était super. Vraiment magnifique, plein de trucs à voir.

- Et c'est quoi ces « trucs » ? Questionna son frère en souriant.

L'aîné commença alors à raconter ce qu'ils avaient visité jour par jour. Castiel ajoutait quelques petites anecdotes de temps en temps ce qui ravit son amoureux.

- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu rentrer à Versailles, commenta Meg. J'y suis allé une fois et c'était vraiment super.

- Tu es déjà allé à Paris ? Découvrit Dean.

- J'y ai vécu quelques mois pour mes études d'art. Je passais mon temps à Montmartre.

Maintenant, la jeune fille exerçait le métier de graphiste à Topeka, dans le Kansas, la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas souvent rendre visite à sa sœur.

- Ah, j'oubliais ! S'exclama Dean. On a des trucs pour vous.

Il fit un signe de tête à Castiel qui partit chercher son sac à l'entrée pour en sortir différents cadeaux. Heureusement que le jeune homme était prévoyant en prenant toujours des souvenirs en plus, vu que Meg venait d'être invitée au dernier moment. Castiel fit le tour de table pour distribuer les paquets, enveloppés dans du papier kraft. Chacun reçut des petits gris-gris parisiens comme un porte-clef de la Tour Eiffel, des magnets, des bracelets pour les filles, des mugs à l'effigie de Paris, des tableaux miniatures de Montmartre, des cartes souvenirs, des marques page du Trianon, des petites statuettes de certains monuments etc.

- C'est Cass qui a choisi, commenta Dean.

Ce dernier rougi légèrement en rajoutant.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose…

- C'est adorable, coupa Ruby. Merci à vous.

Après que les trois hôtes eurent remercier les touristes, Meg apporta l'apéritif.

**…**

Au milieu du repas, la petite Mary se mit à pleurer. Ruby partit la voir, mais Castiel la retint en demandant timidement.

- Est-ce que je peux venir ?

Tout sourire, la maman accepta. Le jeune homme grimpa les marches de l'escalier pour arriver dans un long couloir. La chambre du bébé était à côté de celle des parents. La pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité, n'était éclairée que par le faible halo d'une veilleuse. Ruby se pencha au-dessus du berceau.

- Alors Mary, tu as faim ?

Le bébé se calma à la vue de sa mère. Castiel, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, admira ce lien parental. Puis Ruby se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

Peureux à l'idée de mal faire, la maman le rassura en déposant délicatement sa fille dans les bras de son ami. Castiel fit énormément attention de bien tenir la tête, pas plus grande que sa main. Il admira longuement ce petit être si fragile et si adorable. Ruby, quant à elle, déchiffra les expressions de son beau-frère.

- Tu es doué. On dirait que tu aimes beaucoup les enfants…

Heureusement que, dans le noir, elle ne pouvait pas voir Castiel rougir d'embarras.

- Tu n'aimerais pas être père ? Questionna-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Hum… Même si je le voulais, ce ne serait physiquement pas possible, tu sais. Dean et moi, nous sommes…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Ruby comprit.

- Les couples homosexuels peuvent avoir des enfants de diverses façons aujourd'hui. Tu en as parlé à Dean ?

Castiel secoua la tête pour dire « non ». La petite bougea dans ses bras, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais bien vite, elle se remit à pleurer. Le jeune homme la rendit à sa mère.

- Je crois qu'elle a vraiment faim, comprit Ruby.

- Je vais redescendre dans ce cas.

Il savait que la jeune maman allaitait sa fille et qu'il ne devait donc pas rester dans la chambre.

**…**

Les rires du salon arrivèrent aux oreilles de Castiel, qui pénétra dans la pièce et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

- Hey Cass, ça va ? Demanda Dean.

- Oui. Elle est adorable cette petite.

Sam sourit. Lorsque Castiel les rejoint autour de la table, le cadet toussota avant de prendre la parole.

- Hum… Justement, je voulais vous parler d'une chose. Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi Ruby et moi et on va baptiser Mary. Du coup, on a dû choisir un parrain et une marraine…

L'aîné esquissa un sourire. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Quant à Castiel, n'ayant aucune parenté avec cette famille, il ne se sentait pas concerné. Et il découvrit que cela le blessa un peu. Sam continua son laïus.

- Bref, du coup pour la marraine, nous avons pensé à toi, Meg. Comme tu es la sœur de Ruby, et qu'elle tient à toi, ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir.

L'artiste était aux anges.

- J'en serais ravie ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément.

Le cadet sourit puis se tourna vers Dean et Castiel.

- Pour le parrain, je veux prendre quelqu'un de ma famille. Et Dean, tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste alors…

- Oh putain, merci Sammy !

Castiel but une gorgée de sa bière avant de baisser les yeux. Mais Sam n'avait pas terminé son discours.

- Normalement la coutume veut qu'il n'y est qu'un seul parrain, mais dans ce cas précis, cette coutume ne peut pas être respectée. Castiel ?

L'intéressé leva la tête, la mine un peu triste.

- Castiel, tu fais partie de la famille depuis un moment déjà. Et… On se demandait si tu accepterais d'être le parrain de Mary, avec Dean…

Sur le coup, le jeune homme fut sous le choc et resta sans voix. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de joie. Voyant le cerveau de son compagnon buggé complètement, l'aîné sourit et répliqua.

- Je crois que ça veut dire oui.

Sam se leva pour sortir une bouteille de champagne et servir tout le monde.

- Alors c'est réglé ! Merci à vous d'avoir dit oui.

- Merci d'avoir demandé, répondit Meg en se faisant remplir une coupe d'alcool.

**…**

Une fois Ruby revenue, la famille était au complet pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle. Elle fit un clin d'œil discret à Castiel, une manière de dire que leur conversation dans la chambre resterait entre eux. Sam apporta le dessert, un énorme gâteau au chocolat que les invités dévorèrent.

- Vous voulez la baptiser quand ? Questionna Meg.

- Après Noël, informa la maman. Début janvier.

Une fois le dessert terminé et le café servi, il commençait à se faire tard et tout le monde devait travailler le lendemain. À part Meg qui avait pris quelques jours de repos pour passer du temps dans la maison Winchester auprès de sa sœur.

**…**

Dean et Castiel dirent au revoir à tout le monde et repartirent ensemble vers la voiture du frère. À peine le premier virage passé, le Winchester se tourna vers son amant.

- Hey Cass, ça va ?

Sortant de ses pensées, le jeune homme le rassura.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bein, j'ai vu que la nouvelle t'a pas mal chamboulé. Tu sais, sur le fait d'être parrain.

- Oh… C'est juste que… J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, je suis très fière que Sam m'est demandé ça. Je ne veux pas décevoir ta famille.

- « Notre » famille, hein. Et tu ne décevras personne. T'es un ange, Cass. Tu es là pour les autres, tu sais les écouter alors que tu n'arrives pas toi-même à t'exprimer. Tu fais toujours passer les désirs des autres avant les tiens, t'es quelqu'un de formidable et tu seras un super parrain. Cette gosse a de la chance.

Castiel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Mais évidemment, idiot ! Tu te sous-estimes trop, toi. Le baptême n'est pas pour demain, on a le temps de préparer notre discours.

Un air choqué s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Un discours ? Quel discours ?

- Bah, pour le baptême, les parrains et marraines doivent faire un discours à l'Église.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Cette réplique fit rire le frère.

- Relaxe ! Il n'y aura que la famille au baptême, c'est-à-dire, pas grand monde.

Mais cela ne rassura pas Castiel pour autant.

Après quelques minutes de route, ils arrivèrent à leur appartement. Dean jeta les clefs de la voiture sur la table basse avant d'ôter son t-shirt, ses chaussures et son pantalon.

- J'suis mort, demain boulot, besoin de dormir là…

Castiel le suivit dans le lit après s'être lui aussi déshabillé en pliant soigneusement ses vêtements sur une chaise de la chambre. Le lendemain, ils devaient chacun retourner à la réalité du travail après une magnifique semaine de vacances.

**…**

_Et voilà !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, parce que le suivant est bien plus sombre et les conséquences se répercuteront sur les chapitres d'après..._

_En attendant, cette semaine, vous allez avoir une petite surprise..._


	10. 10-Parle-moi

**10- Parle-moi.**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme. _

_Ça me fait chaud au cœur. _

_Alors voilà un chapitre assez sombre…_

_(My apologies)_

_Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il faut passer par les ténèbres pour voir la lumière…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Mardi matin, réveil difficile chez nos deux amoureux. Après s'être chacun préparé, la routine reprit son cours. Dean déposa Castiel au magasin avant de partir au garage. Bobby l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Après une accolade, le vieil homme questionna.

- Alors le touriste, c'était bien Paris ?

- Oh, une tuerie !

Le garagiste tendit une tasse de café à son employé.

- Et l'avion alors ? Et comment t'as fait pour ne pas te paumer dans la capitale ?

Dean sourit.

- L'avion, c'était le plus dur, hein, je ne te le cache pas. Quant à mon sens de l'orientation déficient, sache que j'avais un GPS dans le métro.

- Un GPS ? Comment ça ?

- Cass était mon GPS.

- Content de savoir que l'un d'entre vous possède un cerveau, badina Bobby.

Après leur petit-déjeuner rapide, Dean reprit le travail en mettant sa musique favorite dans le poste du garage.

**…**

Lorsque Castiel arriva au magasin, la première personne qu'il vit fut Jenny. La jeune femme embrassa son ami.

- Alors le vacancier, tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Ah oui !

La caissière prit cependant un air sérieux en parlant un peu plus doucement.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter pendant ton séjour, mais… Cette semaine était un peu étrange. Tu sais que Steve s'est fait virer. Mais ses trois potes sont restés ici. Leur blâme ne leur a pas plu du tout, ils t'en veulent énormément.

Un peu paniqué, Castiel remplit sa caisse de pièces en demandant d'une voix hésitante.

- Comment ça ? Ils sont énervés à cause de la plainte que j'ai déposée ?

- Ils ne parlent que de ça… Écoute, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais, j'ai peur qu'ils fassent une connerie. Ils ne feront rien ici, au travail. Mais je les ai entendus rager contre toi et… Enfin, fait attention, Castiel. J'ai peur qu'ils te fassent du mal.

Cette fois-ci, le caissier angoissa.

- Je… Hum… Je sais me défendre.

Il ne croyait pas du tout à ses paroles et son amie le sentit.

- À trois contre un ?

Castiel tenta de rassurer Jenny tout en se rassurant lui-même.

- Ce genre de personne dit des choses, mais ne fait rien. Je pense que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, histoire de paraître fort.

À moitié convaincue, la caissière partie à son poste suivit de Castiel.

**…**

Étant de matin, l'employé termina son service à 13h. Jenny et lui s'était échangé leur numéro de téléphone. Le jeune homme fut content de pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec une collègue. Mais sur le chemin du retour, Castiel se surprit à courir pour rentrer chez lui. Les paroles de son amie tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Arrivée à l'appartement, il décida d'attendre Dean en se calant devant son ordinateur portable. Il profita de son temps libre pour chercher des cours du soir en psychologie. Après avoir vérifié les prix, les horaires et la durée des études, il choisit une école qui l'intéressait. La seconde session de rentrée se faisait le mois prochain, en janvier. Sa patience serait minime et il aurait le temps de s'y préparer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean arriva lui aussi dans l'appartement. Il embrassa son compagnon avant de filer sous la douche pour enlever les taches noires de cambouis. Après son brin de toilette, il admira Castiel, scotché devant son écran.

- C'est quoi qui te passionne autant devant ton ordi ?

- J'ai trouvé mes cours du soir en psychologie. Je suis en train de faire mon inscription en ligne, je devrais pouvoir commencer en janvier.

La joie du frère se lut sur son visage.

- Ah, mais c'est super ça ! J'suis fier de toi, Cass.

Rougissant légèrement, Castiel remercia Dean avant de terminer son travail. Mais ses pensées restèrent tournées vers les paroles de Jenny. Il décida de ne pas en parler à Dean pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Le frère pourrait mal réagir et casser la figure des trois hommes. Le caissier rejoignit alors son compagnon, qui buvait une bière, affalé sur le canapé.

**…**

Le lendemain, les deux hommes retrouvèrent leur marque dans leur routine. Dean déposa encore Castiel au magasin, toujours en horaire du matin, et le frère repartit chez Bobby Singer. Une fois au travail, le caissier dit bonjour à sa nouvelle amie avant de s'installer à son poste. Très à l'écoute des clients qui lui parlaient, Castiel ne vit qu'au dernier moment les trois amis de Steve qui travaillaient en rayon, non loin de lui. Il intercepta des regards noirs dans sa direction, mais décida de rester concentré sur sa tâche, malgré sa boule au ventre.

La journée se déroula sans problème, durant la pause Castiel parlait avec Jenny, tasse de café en main. Il lui racontait ses escapades parisiennes tandis qu'elle, elle lui parlait de sa famille et de ses enfants.

À la fin de leur service, Jenny se dirigea vers sa voiture après avoir dit au revoir à son ami, Castiel, lui, repartit à pied. Être de matin signifiait pour le jeune homme rentrer seul sans Dean. Pressé de retrouver son appartement, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'observait dans son dos. Une voix criarde le sortit de ses pensées.

- Hey, Cassy !

Mais à peine Castiel se tourna, qu'il sentit un poing frapper son visage. Il se plia en deux et découvrit devant lui les trois amis de Steve avec un mauvais rictus aux coins des lèvres. L'un d'eux attrapa le jeune homme par son trench-coat pour le coller contre le mur.

- Alors, on fait moins le malin sans son copain ? Cracha-t-il.

Castiel paniqua, il essaya tant bien que mal de se défendre, mais à trois contre un, il était impuissant. Il réussit néanmoins à décocher un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de son agresseur, qui se plia de douleur. Alors qu'il tenta de s'échapper, Castiel se sentit attirer vers l'arrière. Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui pour le cogner une nouvelle fois sur le visage et les côtes. Le souffle coupé, le caissier tomba à terre sur les genoux. Le sentiment qui le submergea à ce moment-là fut indescriptible. Il pensait réellement qu'il allait mourir, et le visage auquel il se raccrochait restait celui de Dean. À cet instant précis, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir informé son compagnon à propos des paroles de Jenny. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à communiquer ? Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de sortir des mots de la bouche pour faire une phrase. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il vraiment jamais ? Tout cela n'importait plus, désormais. Alors que Castiel attendait de recevoir le coup fatal, une voix étrangère se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Hey ! Hey, vous, là !

L'homme apostropha les trois agresseurs. Surpris, ces derniers se jetèrent des regards complices. Devaient-ils terminer ce qu'ils venaient de commencer au risque de se faire prendre ? Non, ils décidèrent de partir, en lançant néanmoins une menace à Castiel.

- Demain, t'es mort.

Simple mais concis. La victime ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une personne étrangère se tenait en face de lui. Les cheveux poivre et sel, vêtu d'un costume sombre et une mallette à la main, il se pencha vers le caissier.

- Hey, monsieur, vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je vais appeler la Police.

- Non ! Paniqua Castiel. Non, je vais bien.

- Mais monsieur, ils vous ont frappé et…

- Je sais, je sais.

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement et serra la main de son sauveur.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé. Merci. Ce n'était qu'une simple altercation, ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler la Police…

Un peu étonné, le businessman obtempéra, comprenant que cette négation cachait quelque chose.

- Comme vous voulez. Ma voiture n'est pas loin, je vous dépose quelque part ?

Même si Castiel voulut refuser, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était incapable de marcher. La peur le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il accepta alors la proposition de l'inconnu.

**…**

Arrivant le premier à l'appartement, Castiel se jeta sous la douche pour effacer les marques des coups. Mais les bleus naissants et les gonflements ne pourraient jamais être camouflés. Après ça, il désinfecta ses plaies avec de l'antiseptique. Son reflet dans le miroir était triste à voir. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Dean comprendrait très vite que quelque chose clochée.

**…**

Justement, le frère entra en trombe dans l'appartement, il était pressé de se décrasser et de revoir son compagnon. Ce dernier, assis devant la télé, ressentit une angoisse montante lorsque le garagiste arriva. Dean s'approcha de Castiel et les questions ne tardèrent pas à sortir de sa bouche.

- Cass ? Bordel, c'est quoi ces bleus sur ton visage ? Et ces bosses et… C'est quoi ça, du sang ?

La mine choquée, il se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres de son amant. La colère commença à monter en lui.

- Cass ! Parle-moi, putain !

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de Castiel. Il voulait tout lui raconter, mais il n'en était physiquement pas capable. Le frère ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il tenta de se calmer et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Cass… Pitié, dis-moi quelque chose. Je viens de rentrer du boulot et je te découvre avachi sur le divan, le visage complètement ravagé et je… Merde, je m'inquiète ! J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ! Parle-moi, je t'en prie !

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Castiel lâcha finalement.

- _I'm sorry, Dean._

Ne comprenant pas, l'aîné demanda.

- Désolé de quoi ?

La victime baissa les yeux.

- Hier Jenny, ma collègue et amie, m'a dit que… Les trois potes de Steve voulaient se venger de la plainte que j'ai déposée.

- Quoi ?! Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ?

Castiel fit « oui » de la tête. Après de nombreux efforts, il commença doucement à raconter à Dean ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la rue, y comprit avec l'inconnu qui l'avait secouru.

Le Winchester écouta sans interrompre son amoureux, mais la colère montait en lui et il lui était difficile de la contenir. Une fois l'histoire terminée, Dean se leva d'un bond, ce qui surprit Castiel.

- Dean ?

Il commença par prendre sa veste puis se tourna vers son amant.

- Comment ils s'appellent ?

- Quoi ?

- Cass, les trois types, c'est quoi leurs prénoms ?

Ayant peur de ce que son copain pourrait faire, le caissier se tut. Mais Dean n'en démordit pas.

- Cass ?!

- Je… Je ne sais plus.

- Arrête, s'il te plait. Donne-moi leurs noms. Je ne vais pas leur péter la gueule, même s'ils le méritent. Je file chez les flics et j'ai besoin de leurs identités.

- Dean…

- Non, Cass, je ne compte pas laisser passer ça. Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ? Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges presque pas, tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué ? Alors c'est terminé tout ça, ok ? Tu ne veux pas démissionner, je comprends. Mais en attendant que tu aies ton diplôme, si tu veux rester au magasin, ces mecs-là doivent partir. _Capiche ?_

Castiel souffla un bon coup. Au fond, il savait que Dean avait raison. Il lui donna alors ce qu'il demandait.

- Ils s'appellent Éphraim, Marv et Dick.

Soulagé, Dean enlaça Castiel avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Viens avec moi. On va d'abord à l'hôpital et ensuite, on file voir les flics.

Malgré sa honte, le jeune homme obtempéra.

**…**

_Je sais, je sais, je suis cruelle… La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera plus calme et plus rigolo._

_À jeudi prochain pour la suite !_


	11. 11- Accalmie

**11- Accalmie.**

_Tout d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément._

_Voici donc un chapitre plus joyeux et plus drôle que celui de la semaine dernière !_

_Merci MariMagda pour tes reviews en guest. (J'ai changé le mot dont tu m'as parlé dans la fic précédente XD)_

_Bonne lecture._

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Dean et Castiel étaient d'abord partis à l'hôpital puis au poste de Police. Le Winchester avait porté plainte. Les médecins restaient confiants au sujet des blessures du jeune homme. À part quelques cachets à prendre et de la crème à mettre sur les côtes abîmées et les bleus, dans l'ensemble il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais la rage de Dean ne diminuait pas pour autant.

Le lendemain, le garagiste n'emmena pas son compagnon au travail. Castiel devait se reposer, mais Dean décida de ne pas le laisser seul avec ses tourments. Ce fut pour cette raison, que le jeune homme se retrouva chez Sam. Le cadet étant au travail, il resterait avec Ruby pour l'aider avec le bébé. Après ça, le Winchester partit travailler.

**…**

Lorsque Bobby lui dit bonjour, Dean entreprit de lui parler des derniers évènements. Il avait le cœur lourd et il avait besoin de vider son sac. Le vieil l'homme l'écouta avec attention.

- Merde… C'est pas possible d'avoir la poisse à ce point. Où est Castiel ?

- Je l'ai déposé chez Ruby. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seul à ruminer dans son coin.

- Et les flics, ils ont dit quoi ? Tu veux que j'en touche un mot à Judy ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. On a porté plainte contre Éphraim, Marv et Dick. Une sale surprise les attendrons aujourd'hui, à ces connards.

- Tu ne veux pas prendre ta journée pour rester avec ton chéri ?

Dean sourit face à la gentillesse de son patron.

- J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, moi aussi. Quand je vois le visage de Cass… Ses plaies, ses bleues, ses bosses, j'ai… J'ai du mal à contrôler ma colère.

- Tu m'étonnes...

Tout en bavardant, l'employé se mit au boulot.

**…**

Ruby accueillit Castiel avec joie. Elle ne fit aucune remarque quant aux marques sur le visage du jeune homme, même si Dean l'avait mis au courant. L'hôte servit le café à son ami, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien pour combler le silence. Jusqu'à ce que le babyphone se mette à sonner, Mary commença à pleurer. Ruby jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel en lui demandant.

- Tu veux venir ? Je crois qu'elle a faim, tu pourras lui donner le biberon si tu veux.

Gêné, le jeune homme accepta la proposition.

Dans la chambre de la petite, la maman attrapa doucement le bébé dans le berceau avant de le poser dans les bras de son ami. Comme la dernière fois, Castiel admira ce petit être si fragile et si adorable. Avec les conseils de Ruby, il s'installa sur un fauteuil trônant dans la pièce. La mère accrocha un bavoir autour du cou de Mary avant de donner le biberon à Castiel. Un peu maladroit, son amie l'aida tout en lui montrant comment il fallait faire.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien.

- Merci.

Puis une question hors sujet vint à l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Au fait, où est Meg ?

- Elle est partie faire des courses ce matin. Elle devrait rentrer avant midi.

Ruby admira Castiel avec sa fille dans les bras, avant d'ajouter.

- Tu ferais un super papa.

Rougissant, le jeune homme avoua.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'arrive déjà pas à m'occuper de moi, alors d'un bébé…

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix, mais Ruby comprit très bien pourquoi et elle ne posa pas de question.

**…**

Comme prévu, Meg rentra avant midi. Pendant que sa sœur parlait de Mary à Castiel, la jeune femme en profita pour faire à manger. Le jeune homme demanda timidement un service à Ruby.

- J'aimerais faire une surprise à Dean, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- Pas de souci, tu veux faire quoi ?

- J'ai pris des tonnes de photos à Paris avec mon téléphone. Je voudrais les faire développer, mais je ne sais pas comment faire ça depuis mon mobile. Je ne suis pas très doué avec la technologie.

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire la jeune maman.

- Il suffit d'aller dans un magasin de photo, Meg pourra t'y emmener cette après-midi, si tu veux.

- Si ça ne la dérange pas.

- Tu penses, son côté artiste prendra le dessus lorsqu'elle verra les clichés des monuments parisiens.

Après ça, ils passèrent tous les trois à table. N'ayant pas trop d'appétit, le jeune homme dut se forcer un peu pour faire honneur au plat de son amie.

**…**

Meg emmena Castiel au centre-ville pour faire développer ses photos. Durant le trajet en voiture, la jeune fille parlait de Paris, de ce qu'elle avait aimé ou moins adoré. Cette conversation replongea le caissier dans ses souvenirs de vacances, ce qui lui fit du bien. Une fois arrivée à la boutique, Meg aida Castiel à faire imprimer les photos. Une fois les clichés payés, ils se calèrent tous les deux à la terrasse d'un café. La fille en profita pour observer les images sur papier brillant.

- Hey, pas mal pour de simples selfies prient avec ton téléphone. La qualité n'est pas comme celle d'un appareil, mais c'est cool.

- J'ai un vieux mobile, expliqua Castiel.

- Une relique oui, badina Meg. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que toi et la technologie ça fait deux, hein ?

- Oh oui.

La fille sourit derechef avant de boire une gorgée de café et de répliquer.

- Il te faudrait un Iphone. Ou même un Ipad… Ou un Icass.

- Quoi ?

- « Icass », comme « Hi ! Cass », c'était une blague.

- Oh… Comprit-il. Je ne suis pas très doué avec l'humour non plus…

- Je vois ça. Mais ça te donne un petit côté mignon.

Cette remarque fit sourire le jeune homme.

- Dean a de la chance, ajouta-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Castiel rougit de gêne ce qui fit encore plus rire Meg.

**…**

En rentrant chez Ruby, cette dernière voulut jeter un coup d'œil aux photos de Castiel.

- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, s'enquit-elle.

- Merci. Mais c'est surtout Dean qui a la classe…

- Oh non… Avoua Meg.

- Sœur ! S'écria Ruby. Je te signale que Castiel aime Dean, et réciproquement.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas interdit de draguer, non ?

La cadette leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que Mary mit fin à cette discussion en pleurant dans le babyphone. Castiel suivit Ruby tandis que Meg prit une bière pour se caler devant la télévision. Le bébé devait prendre un bain et la maman fut heureuse de laisser faire Castiel tout en l'aidant.

**…**

Vers 18h, Dean se gara chez son frère pour venir chercher son copain. Le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de ce dernier fit plaisir au garagiste.

- Cass ?

L'intéressé embrassa son compagnon.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Toujours aussi loquace, hein, badina Dean.

Il dit bonjour à Ruby et Meg, puis regarda sa montre.

- Bon, on va y aller, Cass.

- Prends soin de lui, lança Meg.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est entre de bonnes mains avec moi.

- Y'en a qui ont de la chance…

Connaissant le côté dragueur de Meg, Dean ne releva pas la remarque. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, les deux jeunes hommes partirent à bord de l'Impala.

**…**

Une fois rentrée, Dean fila sous la douche pendant que Castiel préparait sa surprise. Il étala toutes ses photos sur le lit et entreprit de toutes les coller sur la porte de la chambre. Pile lorsque son compagnon sortit de la salle de bain, Castiel termina sa disposition. Le Winchester stoppa devant tous les clichés accrochés à la porte.

- Wow Cass, c'est super ça !

Il admira chaque image une à une, avant d'avouer.

- J'ai une tête atroce sur la plupart des photos.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu es beau, Dean.

Le frère attrapa son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Merci Cass, c'est super ce que tu as fait.

Le jeune homme rougit encore une fois. Puis Dean le prit par la main pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

- Viens, je vais te mettre de la crème sur tes bleus. T'as pris des médicaments, au fait ?

- Oui, jura Castiel.

Tout en lui appliqua de la pommade, Dean informa.

- Bobby aimera qu'on l'invite une fois à la maison. Il aimerait voir notre appartement. Je pense aussi qu'il veut de nouveau manger un de tes gâteaux.

- Ok, pas de souci.

- Je confirme pour ce week-end ?

- Oui.

- Mais reposes-toi quand même, Cass. C'est à ça que sert un arrêt maladie, hein.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Dean.

- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi…

**…**

_Et voilà un petit chapitre tout en douceur. Le suivant sera dans le même genre. _

_La suite jeudi prochain !_


	12. 12- L'invitation

**12- L'invitation.**

_Encore merci à toutes pour vos reviews. _

_Ça me fait super plaisir *cœur*_

_Voici un petit chapitre tout en douceur comme le précédent._

_Bonne lecture !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Le week-end arriva bien vite et ce samedi soir-là, Bobby venait dîner chez le jeune couple, en compagnie de sa femme Jody. Pour l'occasion, Castiel avait passé la journée aux fourneaux. Ça le détendait de cuisiner, surtout qu'il devait reprendre le travail lundi prochain. Dean était parti travailler pendant que son compagnon s'attelait à la tâche. Au menu : guacamole maison avec toasts et sushis en entrée. En plat il faisait du chili cone carne. Pour le dessert c'était un brownie au chocolat avec noix de pécan.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, il nettoya la cuisine et à peine avait-il terminé que Dean entra.

- Mmmm, ça sent bon, Cass !

- Merci.

Bobby devait arriver pour 19h30 et le frère profita du temps mort qu'ils avaient pour se reposer sur le canapé. Castiel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon tandis que ce dernier sirotait une bière. Le cuisiner, qui s'était endormi, se réveilla lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Ils accueillirent chaleureusement Bobby et Jody qui ne venaient pas les mains vides.

- Salut les gosses, j'ai apporté la boisson.

Il donna à son employé une bouteille de Jack Daniel's.

- Oh putain Bobby, fallait pas ! S'exclama Dean.

- Bah, c'est aussi pour moi hein, je compte bien taper dedans ce soir.

Dean sourit. Le vieil homme, qui était au courant de l'agression de son ami, ne dit rien quant aux marques qui restaient encore visibles sur son visage. Jody, qui ressentait de la peine pour lui, tenta de ne pas trop le montrer. Les deux hôtes installèrent leurs invités sur la grande table blanche du salon. Dean apporta quatre verres et des glaçons pour servir un fond de Whisky à chacun. Bobby leva son gobelet pour porter un toast.

- À vous les gosses, pour votre appartement et votre petite vie en amoureux.

Dean sourit et trinqua avec tout le monde.

**…**

Castiel apporta les entrées et les invités dégustèrent le guacamole avec des chips tout en dévorant les sushis maisons. Bobby, Jody et Dean congratulèrent le jeune cuisinier, qui se mit à rougir.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous savez.

Derechef, le frère sourit.

- Ah ça, c'est tout Cass. Même si un jour il arrive à créer la paix dans le monde, il dirait encore : « C'est pas grand-chose ».

Éclat de rire général. Reprenant son sérieux, Bobby informa le jeune couple.

- Hey, les gosses, aujourd'hui, j'ai un client qui est venu me voir au garage. Comme d'habitude, il m'a parlé de sa vie et m'a demandé s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui serait intéressé pour adopter un chien. Le sien, en fait. Depuis que sa femme est morte, il ne sent plus capable de prendre soin de son toutou. Alors je me demandais si ça vous intéresse de prendre un animal chez vous.

Dean fit les gros yeux alors que Castiel se mit à réfléchir.

- J'sais pas Bobby, avoua le frère. Il faudrait avoir un appartement plus grand, non ? On essaye déjà de chercher un endroit sympa sur les petites annonces.

- Bah, tu sais fiston, c'est un tout petit chien, hein. Un bouledogue anglais, il n'aboie presque jamais et reste souvent tranquille à la maison. Je ne veux pas vous forcer la main, j'ai juste pensé que ça pourrait vous faire du bien d'avoir une présence ici.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. La proposition était surtout pour lui, pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose et s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que Dean.

- Moi ça me tente bien, avoua justement le jeune caissier.

Le Winchester le considéra un moment.

- Ah bon ? Bah, pourquoi pas alors. Il a quel âge ce chien ? Il s'appelle comment ?

Content, Bobby donna toutes les informations qu'il possédait.

- Il a huit ans et il s'appelle « Nuage ». Comme il commence à être un peu vieux, il n'est pas trop hyperactif. Il passe son temps à dormir et à manger. Mais c'est une vraie patte, il adore les câlins et il a besoin d'amour.

Dean, qui voyait que son copain était pour, répliqua.

- Pourquoi pas. On va y réfléchir et je te dirais ça lundi, au boulot.

- Ok, ça marche.

**…**

Lorsque le plat arriva, tout le monde s'y jeta dessus. Bobby et Dean en reprirent même une seconde part.

- Merde, Castiel, tu cuisines tellement bien que ça n'arrange pas mon régime, badina le vieil homme.

Jody se mit à rire.

- À mon avis, c'est plutôt le Whisky qui trahit ton régime, china-t-elle.

- Bah, chacun son péché mignon, hein.

Dean sourit en ajoutant.

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir Cass manger. Faut qu'il se remplume.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son corps amaigri pour finalement donner raison à son conjoint.

**…**

Après une petite pause digestive, le cuisiner posa le gâteau sur la table en distribuant les assiettes à dessert. Une fois que les invités goûtèrent le brownie, ils furent tous subjugués.

- Wow Cass ! S'écria Dean. C'est vraiment trop bon.

- Complètement, admis Jody. Bravo au chef.

Ces compliments firent rougir le pâtissier.

- Merci. Je suis content que ça vous plaise.

**…**

Au moment du café, Dean eut une illumination. Il regarda Bobby et Jody pour leur avouer.

- Merde, je suis un hôte en carton, j'ai oublié de vous faire visiter l'appartement.

- Bah, c'est pas comme si tu vivais dans un manoir.

Dean se leva, suivit de Castiel et des invités, pour leur montrer la maison. Heureusement que Castiel restait légèrement maniaque vu que la pagaille et la poussière étaient inexistantes. Bobby et Jody tombèrent sur les photos de Paris accrochés à la porte de la chambre. Après quelques minutes d'analyse, ils furent bluffés.

- Wow, ça fait de supers souvenirs de vacances, admit Jody.

- Ouep, et encore une fois, c'est l'idée de Cass, hein.

Dean fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon, qui baissa la tête. Bobby tapota l'épaule du timide.

- Ne fais pas ton modeste, fiston. T'es doué, c'est comme ça. Sont mignonnes ces photos en tout cas.

Une fois revenu dans le salon, le vieil homme découvrit les plaques d'immatriculations plaquées au mur.

- Ah ça, j'imagine que c'est idée de Dean. Ce sont celles de ta bagnole ?

- Ouep. Je ne voulais pas les jeter.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Castiel resta en retrait. Il ne connaissait rien aux voitures et n'aimait pas ces engins. Mais il adorait la bonne humeur que ces véhicules procuraient à son compagnon. Judy, un peu à l'écart elle aussi, décida de parler à son ami.

- Alors Castiel, tu reprends quand le boulot ?

Une manière polie de demander s'il se sentait bien, si son agression l'avait traumatisé, s'il comptait ou pas retourner travailler. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre certains sous-entendus.

- Je retourne au magasin lundi.

Elle le fixa un moment. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il savait ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir.

- Je vais bien, avoua-t-il. Dean m'aide beaucoup et j'aime voir sa famille et ses amis, ça me remonte le moral.

Chuchotant presque, elle continua avec ses questions. Mais pas d'une façon malsaine, plutôt comme une maman qui se préoccupe de son fils.

- Tu sais, si jamais tu veux parler ou nous voir Bobby et moi sans Dean, tu peux. Notre porte reste grande ouverte.

- Merci.

- Castiel ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas de famille ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas de frère et sœur ? Des amis qui te manquent ?

Un peu gêné, il eut la politesse de répondre en faisant une phrase.

- Non, j'ai passé trop de temps sur la route ou à déménager. À peine avais-je le temps de rencontrer des gens, que je repartais. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me lier.

- Je suis contente que tu es réussi à te lier avec Dean et nous, dans ce cas.

Pour toute réponse, il esquissa un sourire.

**…**

L'heure du départ arriva. Dean et Castiel raccompagnèrent leurs invités.

- À lundi, Bobby, fit Dean.

- Bon week-end, fiston.

Son compagnon dit lui aussi au revoir, puis Dean ferma la porte et se tourna vers Castiel.

- Bon, c'était sympa, hein ?

- Oui.

Il sourit face à la non loquacité de son amant. Ce trait de personnalité ne dérangeait pas le frère. Parce que, pour lui, Castiel n'avait pas besoin de parler pour le comprendre. Dean lisait presque dans son esprit en regardant ses yeux. Mais parfois, il devait le forcer à mettre des mots sur ses pensées, comme pour son agression, par exemple. Ce n'était pas humain de tout garder à l'intérieur. Mais Castiel se sentait-il humain ? Lui qui portait le nom d'un ange…

**…**

_À__ jeudi prochain pour la suite !_

_Et dimanche 12 octobre, vous allez avoir une petite surprise !_

_Pour la reprise de The Walking Dead, j'ai écrit une fic crossover avec Supernatural, en trois parties !_


	13. 13- Nuage

**13- Nuage.**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !_

_Je suis touchée par vos messages, merci à vous !_

_Voici un petit chapitre simple et mignon._

_Bonne lecture !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Lorsque Dean déposa Castiel au magasin, ce dernier avait la boule au ventre. Pourtant, ses agresseurs ne travaillaient plus là-bas, il ne craignait donc plus rien. À part les regards des gens. Même si les marques des coups disparaissaient peu à peu, il en restait des traces. Le frère embrassa son amant avant de partir travailler. Lorsque Jenny vit arriver Castiel, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre.

- Je suis contente de te revoir ! Je voulais t'appeler, mais je n'ai pas osé. Je me suis dit que tu voulais rester un peu tranquille. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es sûr de pouvoir reprendre le boulot ?

Toute cette hyperactivité et ces paroles prononcées sans s'arrêter, firent tourner la tête au jeune homme.

- Hum, oui. Je vais bien.

Il ne dit plus rien, mais Jenny sourit. Castiel était de retour.

**…**

Bobby vit Dean sourire. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Après leur accolade, le patron apporta le café matinal au garagiste.

- Alors fiston, vous avez réfléchi pour le chien ?

- Ouep. Nous en avons parlé, hier.

Minute de silence, le vieil homme s'impatienta.

- Et ? Bordel, tu deviens aussi bavard que ton copain.

Dean rit.

- On va le prendre.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Je ne suis pas trop doué avec les bestioles, mais je sais que Cass a de l'amour à revendre. Ça nous fera du bien.

- Super ! Je le dirais à mon client.

Quelques heures plus tard, avant la pause de midi, Sam vint voir son frère comme à l'accoutumée.

- Salut _bro_, ça va ?

Dean, qui avait encore les bras dans un moteur, s'essuya les mains pour dire bonjour à son frère.

- Ouais, je vais bien.

- Et Cass ?

- Il va bien.

- C'est ce qu'il dit ou c'est la vérité ? S'inquiéta le cadet.

- Les deux.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean informa son frère.

- On va adopter un chien.

Légèrement surpris, Sam s'exclama.

- Sérieux ?! Ah ça, c'est une bonne idée !

Interloqué de la joie du cadet, Dean demanda.

- Ah bon, tu trouves ? C'est juste un chien, tu sais. C'est pas un gosse qu'on adopte.

- Chaque chose en son temps, fit Sam en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Comment ça ? Les enfants ne sont pas au programme, Sammy. Tu sais qu'on n'est pas équipé pour ça, Cass et moi.

Sam se mit à rire avant d'ajouter.

- C'est pour cette raison que l'adoption existe, hein.

- Ouais, mais tu me vois, moi, avec des gosses ? Nan.

Sam tiqua.

- Dean… Tu… ? Enfin, tu n'as rien remarqué ou quoi ?

Ne comprenant pas, l'aîné s'inquiéta.

- De quoi tu parles, Sammy ?

- De Castiel.

- Quoi Cass ?

- Dean, Castiel est doué avec les enfants. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il s'occupe de Mary. Tu n'as pas vu les étincelles dans ses yeux ?

- Bah si, mais c'est parce qu'il est fier d'être parrain. Il me l'a dit.

Sam comprit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour faire comprendre quoi que ce soit à son frère.

- Ah oui, ça doit être ça…

Dean lui jeta un regard interrogateur et changea de conversation.

**…**

Au milieu de la semaine, lorsque Dean vint au travail, il découvrit Bobby avec une laisse à la main. Le petit chien « Nuage », ne bougeait pas.

- Et voilà fiston, j'espère que vous avez préparé la venue du toutou chez vous.

Dean sourit.

- Avec un maniaque du contrôle comme Cass, j'ai envie de te dire que tout est déjà prêt depuis un moment.

Le vieil homme noua la laisse dans un coin du garage. Un petit panier et deux gamelles se trouvaient devant Nuage.

- Tu vas le laisser là jusqu'à ce que je le ramène à la maison ? S'inquiéta le frère.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il ne bougeait pas, ce chien. Il fait que dormir, manger et demander des câlins. Tu pourras le récupérer à la fin de la journée, il n'aura pas bougé d'un pouce, le machin.

Le frère sourit. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si compliqué d'avoir un animal de compagnie.

À la fin de la journée, Bobby lui fit signer les papiers d'adoption et Dean prit le chien dans son Impala.

**…**

Comme Castiel était du matin, il se trouvait déjà à l'appartement en train de faire un peu de rangement pour la venue du chien. Lorsque Dean arriva, il embrassa son compagnon avant de lui tendre la laisse de l'animal. Le caissier se pencha pour caresser Nuage et ce dernier lui lécha les mains.

- On dirait qu'il m'aime déjà.

- En même temps, qui ne peut pas t'aimer, hein ? Rétorqua Dean.

Il détacha Nuage de sa laisse pour le faire gambader dans l'appartement afin qu'il découvre sa nouvelle maison. Alors que Dean se cala sur le canapé, bière en main comme tous les soirs, Castiel suivit Nuage.

**…**

Le soir venu, Dean décida de faire le repas.

- Tu veux manger quoi, Cass ?

L'intéressé jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, ce dernier lut dans son regard.

- Et ne dis pas : « ce que tu peux cuisiner », genre je ne sais même pas faire cuire des pâtes.

- Tu sais faire cuir des pâtes ? Badina Castiel.

- Ahah ! Mais tu fais de l'humour, toi, maintenant ?

Le caissier se leva pour prendre la passoire des mains de Dean.

- On devrait rester chacun à notre place, toi tu dis des blagues et moi je fais à manger.

Soulagé, le frère avoua.

- Ouais. Bonne idée. Mais je peux t'aider si tu veux.

À eux deux, ils préparèrent une omelette au fromage et Castiel remplit également la gamelle du chien avec des croquettes spéciales bouledogues. Le jeune homme admira le petit animal. Il était tout noir avec des taches blanches et il était assez musclé. Dean arriva derrière son compagnon pour lui passer un bras autour du cou.

- Alors, t'es content ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, pas toi ?

- Si, il est mignon ce machin.

- Ce machin ? Répéta Castiel. Oh, ne l'écoute pas Nuage.

- Ah voilà que tu parles au toutou maintenant, s'amusa Dean.

Après avoir rit, ils passèrent à table. Le chien, assit sur ses deux pattes, réclama un peu de nourriture. Castiel lui donna un morceau de son omelette.

- Cass, c'est toi qui dois te remplumer, pas le chien.

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon se mit à sourire.

**…**

Vers 23h, les deux amoureux voulaient se coucher. Mais Castiel attrapa la laisse pour partir promener le bouledogue.

- Cass, tu fais quoi là ?

- Il lui faut une dernière balade avant de dormir, histoire qu'il tienne jusqu'à demain matin.

- Ok, donne-moi la laisse alors, j'y vais.

Sous son regard choqué, il lui prit l'objet des mains.

- Dean, je suis assez grand pour promener le chien quand même. Arrête de m'infantiliser.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sorte ?

Castiel parut un peu en colère, Dean souffla un coup avant d'avouer.

- C'est juste que… Tu sais…

- Non, je ne sais pas.

Bien sûr qu'il savait, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son copain.

- Cass, ce quartier craint la nuit. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai trouvé les pneus de _baby_ crevés ? Je ne veux pas que tu sortes si tard, seul, en pleine nuit dans un quartier comme ça.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Castiel baissa la tête.

- Tu penses encore à mon agression ?

- Mais évidemment, Cass ! J'y pense dès que je te vois ! Je regarde ton visage et je vois ces marques… J'y arrive pas, Cass. J'ai eu si peur quand tu es revenu ce jour-là. Tu es si gentil, parfois naïf, tu as le cœur sur la main et les gens sentent ça. Je ne veux pas que tu changes ta personnalité, mais les gens ne changeront pas non plus. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Depuis que ces trois connards t'ont chopé… J'ai peur quand tu pars bosser.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester enfermé sous prétexte qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose. Sinon, on ne vit plus.

Dean prit Castiel dans ses bras.

- Je sais, Cass, je sais. Mais putain, j'ai toujours cette peur au ventre.

Front contre front, le caissier avoua à demi-mot.

- Moi aussi, Dean. J'ai la boule au ventre dès que je pars travailler. Dès que je rentre à pied, je… Mais je dois faire avec cette peur, sinon ça ne sert à rien de vivre et mes agresseurs auront gagné.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit tout ça ? S'enquit le frère.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Mais je suis déjà inquiet !

- Je suis désolé, Dean…

- Désolé de quoi ? D'être toi ? Ce n'est pas toi le problème, mais les autres. Je n'ai pas confiance aux autres. Cass… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose. Je t'aime depuis que je te connais. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi, j'en crèverai.

Castiel avait les yeux aussi brillants de larmes que ceux de son compagnon.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, Dean. Mes agresseurs étaient homophobes, rien à voir avec les gens que je croiserais dans la rue en promenant le chien.

Dean se frotta le visage.

- T'as raison. Pardon. T'es un ange, tu le sais, hein ?

Castiel se mit à sourire. Il embrassa Dean avant de partir avec Nuage. Le frère ne dormit que lorsque son copain rentra. Une fois tous les deux au lit, ils purent enfin se reposer.

**…**

_La suite, jeudi prochain ! _

_Chapitre 13 sur 25..._

_Et dimanche, je posterais la Partie 2 de : « Apocalypse Zombies 2014 »._


	14. 14- Décembre

**14- Décembre.**

_Encore merci pour vos reviews !_

_Je sais, je me répète._

_Mais vos commentaires me font super plaisir !_

_Chapitre 14 sur 25…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Dimanche, repas chez Sam. Castiel et Dean en profitèrent pour présenter le chien à la famille.

- Il est adorable ! S'écria Sam en caressant le toutou sur le pas de la porte.

Ils rentrèrent pour dire bonjour à Ruby, qui tenait Mary dans ses bras. Meg était déjà repartie à Topeka pour travailler. Dean enleva la laisse de Nuage pendant que la jeune maman posa la petite dans les bras de Castiel. Ce dernier la tenait avec amour. Il se mit à bouger sur place pour la bercer lentement. Sam jeta un regard à Dean, mais son frère ne comprit pas. Ruby commença à préparer l'apéritif. L'aîné s'installa, suivit de son frère. La maman arriva avec un plateau de verres et des bouteilles. Sam servit à Dean un fond de Whisky, tandis que lui prenait une bière et Ruby un soda.

- Cass, tu viens ?

- Dean… Gronda Sam.

- Bah quoi ?

Castiel, un peu en retrait dans un coin du salon, portait toujours Mary dans ses bras en la berçant.

- Je vais monter la coucher, s'enquit Ruby.

Elle, Castiel et la petite, partirent ensemble à l'étage.

**…**

Une fois hors de leur champ de vision, Sam donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de son frère.

- Aï ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ?

- T'es con ou quoi ? Tu comprends maintenant ce dont j'essayais de te parler l'autre jour ?

- Hum… Non…

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant un bon coup.

- Purée, tu arrives à comprendre Castiel même quand il ne parle pas, mais lorsqu'il fait quelque chose, tu ne captes plus rien !

Buvant son fond de Whisky cul sec avant de se resservir, Dean demanda.

- Merde Sammy, de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

- De Castiel avec Mary ! Tu as vu comment il est avec elle ? Il monte toujours aider Ruby, il a joué les baby-sitters la semaine dernière et là encore, il la porte dans ses bras.

- Ouais, et ?

Sam scruta son frère un long moment avant de lui expliquer.

- Je crois que Castiel aimerait avoir des enfants.

Dean faillit s'étrangler avec son nouveau fond d'alcool.

- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi !

- Pourtant, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je pense que tu ne le vois pas, parce que c'est un sujet dont tu ne veux pas parler.

- Et comment ! J'aime pas les gosses. Enfin, disons que je ne me vois pas parent pour le moment.

- Vous en avez parlé Castiel et toi ?

Dean se mit à rire.

- Cass, parler ? C'est pas son genre de parler de ce qu'il désire.

- Mais il te le montre, Dean. Justement parce qu'il ne peut pas t'en parler.

L'aîné se mit à réfléchir. Son frère avait raison et il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su, d'ailleurs.

- Merde, Sammy. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

- En discuter avec lui. Innocemment, met le sujet dans la conversation. Juste tous les deux, ok ?

- Mais s'il veut des gosses et que moi non… Il ne va pas vouloir rester avec moi !

Sam fit « non » de la tête.

- Arrête tes conneries. Castiel t'aime plus que sa propre vie.

- C'est pas rassurant, hein…

- Dean, Castiel ne te quittera jamais. Votre lien est beaucoup trop fort. N'aie pas peur de ça.

- Facile à dire…

**…**

Pendant le repas, Sam évoqua le sujet de Noël. Dean n'aimait pas trop cette fête et Castiel faisait avec. Mais cette année, le cadet eut une idée pour contenter tout le monde.

- Vous savez que c'est bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année. Je sais que Dean ne fête rien, mais nous oui. Je sais aussi que Castiel aime Noël. Alors je me disais, nous pourrions faire un repas tous ensemble ? Tous les quatre. Enfin, tous les cinq, avec Mary.

D'habitude, l'aîné des frères restait cloîtré chez lui pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Le premier Noël avec Castiel s'était passé de cette manière. Bien que le jeune caissier aimait cette ambiance festive, parce que ça lui rappelait son enfance et son innocence, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Dean. Parce que le Winchester en avait bavé étant enfant. Son père buvait trop et avait la main facile en cette période. Sam était jeune en ce temps-là, il ne se souvenait pas. L'aîné était plus proche de sa mère que de son « paternel », comme il l'appelait. Depuis cette époque, il refusait tout ce qui touchait à cette fête. Alors que Castiel, bien qu'il eut perdu ses parents très tôt, il aimait les décorations dans les rues, les sapins géants dans les parcs ainsi que les enfants qui gambadaient partout. Castiel n'avait jamais eu un repas de fête et il aurait voulu essayer. Jamais l'occasion ne s'était présentée à lui. Bien sûr, tout cela Dean l'ignorait. Parfois, Castiel détestait ce côté taciturne de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas parler, il n'en était juste pas capable. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche, il avait un nœud au fond de la gorge, impossible à dénouer.

Alors, à l'annonce de l'idée de Sam, le caissier était aux anges, il sauta sur l'occasion.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, oui !

- Sammy, maugréa Dean. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de tous ces machins gnian-gnians. Les cadeaux, le sapin, tout ça, c'est pas mon truc.

- Je sais bien, Dean. Mais imagine ce repas comme un simple dîner de famille similaire à celui d'aujourd'hui.

Nuage s'assit à côté de Castiel, qui lui donna un bout de viande en cachette, tandis que Dean parlementait avec son frère.

- J'sais pas, Sammy. Il y aura quand même le sapin et les cadeaux. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour trouver des cadeaux aux gens.

- Dans ce cas, on ne fera que des cadeaux à Mary, s'il n'y a que ça. Dean… S'il te plaît, j'aimerais avoir toute ma famille pour Noël. Tu es la seule personne qui me reste. Et maintenant, Castiel fait partie de la famille, je suis marié à Ruby et j'ai un enfant. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour toi, avec papa. Mais justement, tu ne voudrais pas recréer des bons souvenirs avec des gens qui t'aiment ?

Il marquait un point. Sam vit son frère réfléchir et continua son monologue.

- Et puis, je pense que ça ferait du bien à Castiel aussi…

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le jeune homme qui nourrissait encore le chien.

- Tu veux, Cass ? Questionna Dean. Tu voudrais faire Noël avec Sam, Ruby et Mary ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil aux visages qui le scrutait. Sous le coup de la gêne, il baissa la tête.

- Hum… Oui. Oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Dean.

- Oui.

Sam se mit à sourire.

- La question est réglée ! Vous viendrez ici le 24 au soir. Vous pouvez même dormir à la maison, nous avons une chambre d'ami, on sera ensemble pour le 25 comme ça.

- N'en fais pas trop, Sammy.

Le cadet leva un verre à cette bonne décision.

**…**

À la fin de la soirée, Castiel et Dean repartirent chez eux avec Nuage. Une fois dans la voiture, l'aîné regarda son compagnon.

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais fêter Noël.

- Je… Hum… J'aimerais essayer, une fois.

Assez choqué, Dean s'exclama.

- Comment ça ?! Tu n'as jamais fêté Noël ?!

- Non.

- Mais enfin, Cass ! Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?!

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était pertinent.

- Pas pertinent ?! Merde Cass, ton côté mystérieux ne m'aide vraiment pas !

- Je suis désolé.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne le soit pas. Pendant les fêtes, je ne pense qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que tu voudrais faire Noël. C'est juste que… J'ai peur de ne pas en être capable. Mes mauvais souvenirs reviennent vite, j'ai peur de plomber l'ambiance. Ma mère me manque, même encore maintenant. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre le vide que je ressens, tu me comprends.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien dit.

- Pour ça et parce que tu n'es pas doué pour parler de tes émotions.

Castiel se mit à sourire.

- Oui, aussi.

Le frère posa sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

- Cette année, nous allons changer nos souvenirs. Sammy a raison, on a une famille maintenant. Autant en profiter.

Castiel acquiesça avec joie.

**...**

_… La suite jeudi prochain ! _

_Dimanche, la dernière partie de : « Apocalypse zombie 2014 » !_


	15. 15- Préparation et discussion

**15- Préparation et discussion.**

_Merci, merci et encore merci pour vos reviews !_

_Je suis tellement contente que cette histoire vous plaise !_

_Merci de me suivre dans ce délire et dans les autres !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre très simple et mignon._

_Il reste 10 chapitres…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes.)_

**…**

Noël approchait à grand pas. Les rues commençaient à être décorées, les magasins se transformaient en Disneyland et la neige arrivait petit à petit. Castiel était plus joyeux que d'habitude, et cela, Dean le remarqua. Le couple avait posé des congés pour fêter Noël chez Sam. Bobby n'émit aucun inconvénient à ça et au travail de Castiel tout se passa bien. Normalement, parmi les employés du magasin, seules les personnes ayant des enfants pouvaient avoir un repos pour Noël. Mais, suite aux derniers événements survenus au jeune caissier, le patron venait de faire une exception. Cette question-là était donc réglée. Mais quelque chose stressait encore le frère.

Un soir de semaine, lorsqu'il rentra du garage, il découvrit son amoureux assit sur le canapé avec Nuage sur ses genoux. Dean se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon et parti prendre une douche. Il quitta ensuite le jet chaud pour se poster devant le miroir couvert de buée. D'une main tremblante, il effaça la vapeur et se regarda. Il avait l'air épuisé, des cernes et les yeux ternes. Il souffla un bon coup et termina de se préparer. Un peu hésitant, le garagiste s'assit à côté de Castiel, bière en main. D'une voix un peu hésitante, il se mit à parler sans regarder son compagnon.

- Cass ?

Ce dernier caressait le chien tout en zappant devant la télé.

- Oui ?

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes avant de continuer, Castiel lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'intéressé baissa les yeux.

- Merde, tu m'aides pas, Cass.

- Mais… Je n'ai rien fait, là.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais tu as fait quelque chose. Sammy m'a ouvert les yeux sur un truc que je voulais ignorer.

Castiel plissa des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Nous avons remarqué que… Et bien que tu es heureux lorsque tu as Mary dans les bras ou que tu t'occupes d'elle avec Ruby.

Une expression paniquée traversa le visage de Castiel.

- Oh. Je… Hum… C'est Ruby qui t'en a parlé ?

- Non. Pourquoi, elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Le caissier avala péniblement sa salive avant de répondre.

- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Disons qu'elle m'a laissé sous-entendre qu'elle savait des choses.

Cette fois Dean plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon.

- Elle sait que tu veux des enfants ? Sam l'a compris aussi, il m'en a parlé.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, durant lesquels Castiel ne parla pas. Alors Dean reprit.

- C'est le cas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est pas une réponse ça, Cass. Oui ou non ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, c'est tout.

- Oui.

Castiel intercepta la panique sur le visage de son copain, il le rassura aussitôt.

- Mais Dean, je n'en veux pas si tu n'es pas prêt. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

- Mais si je ne suis jamais prêt ? Est-ce que tu partiras pour vivre ce désir ?

Castiel fut surpris.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Jamais de la vie !

- Merde Cass, ça me gêne de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter ce que tu désires vraiment.

Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes, le caissier posa une main rassurante sur les genoux de son compagnon.

- Dean, tu m'apportes déjà ce dont j'ai toujours désiré.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton amour. Une maison. Une famille. Je n'ai jamais eu tout ça et je suis déjà heureux.

Dean réussit à esquisser un sourire, mais il questionna encore.

- Mais, tu n'as jamais rêvé d'avoir ta propre famille à toi ? Des enfants, une maison plus grande… Ou le mariage ?

Cette fois-ci se fut Castiel qui sourit.

- Bien sûr que si, comme tout le monde. Mais ce que j'ai déjà, relève presque du miracle pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher plus. Tu es là, Dean. Tu comprends ? Tout le chemin que nous avons fait ensemble, ce que nous avons construit, tout ça, ce n'est pas rien. C'est déjà énorme.

Dean baissa la tête.

- Putain Cass, t'es vraiment un ange. Tu arrives à trouver le bonheur dans les actions simples de la vie. Comment tu fais ?

Castiel prit la main de son amant.

- Tu le fais, toi aussi, tu sais. Ce qui s'est passé dans notre enfance nous force à devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes pas comme tout le monde. Toi, ton frère et moi, nous apprécions ce que nous avons aujourd'hui, aussi simple que se soit. Parce que notre passé ne nous l'a jamais procuré. Et maintenant, on profite de chaque instant parce que la vie devient meilleure de jour en jour. Avec une enfance comme la nôtre, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que devenir des personnes intelligentes, aimantes et légèrement à part, parfois. Dorénavant, nous faisons ce que nous voulons, ce qui est le mieux pour nous et notre famille. Les petites choses insignifiantes deviennent des choses exceptionnelles et magnifiques. Nos simples repas chez Sam tous les dimanches deviennent une joie. Bobby qui vient à la maison devient une aventure. Ton frère qui passe te voir tous les jours au travail, toi qui m'emmènes au boulot parce que tu veux me protéger… Tout ça, ce que nous ressentons dans ces moments-là, une personne « normale » ne pourrait pas avoir les mêmes sentiments. Tu comprends ?

Dean admira Castiel, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui caresser le visage.

- Cass, tu ferais un bon psy, tu le sais ?

- C'est une facilité que toi ou ton frère pouvez aussi avoir. La vie nous l'a appris sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de n'être pas encore prêt, alors ?

- Non.

- Fais-moi une promesse, dis-moi lorsque ça commencera à te peser, d'accord ?

Comme Castiel ne répondit pas, Dean redemanda.

- Cass, ok ?

- Promis, Dean. Je le ferais.

Heureux de l'entendre, le frère embrassa derechef son compagnon.

**…**

Une semaine avant Noël, Dean tardait à revenir à l'appartement. Castiel l'attendait avec impatience depuis un moment. Lorsqu'il allait enfin se décider à l'appeler, le frère passa la porte d'entrée. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas les mains vides.

- Cass ! Viens m'aider s'il te plaît, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Intrigué, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'entrée et découvrit alors ce que Dean essayait de faire passer par la porte.

- Dean…

- Joyeux Noël !

Il tenta de faire entrer un énorme sapin et Castiel resta figé devant cette surprise.

- Mais Dean, je pensais que tu ne…

- Bah, laisse tomber, Cass. Sammy a raison, faut créer des bons souvenirs. Donc, voilà ! Tu aimes ?

- Et comment !

Après avoir tendrement embrassé son compagnon, Castiel aida ce dernier à faire rentrer l'arbre dans le salon. Ils le posèrent dans un coin et l'admirèrent un moment. Puis Dean se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte.

- Je vais chercher le reste.

- Le reste ?!

- Oui, un sapin tout nu, c'est pas terrible. J'ai les décorations dans le coffre de _Baby._

Alors que Castiel admirait le sapin, Dean revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un carton dans les bras.

- Et voilà !

Il posa le tout au pied de l'arbre. Castiel l'ouvrit pour découvrir à l'intérieur des guirlandes, des boules et un ange pour mettre au sommet.

- Woow Dean ! Mais quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps d'acheter tout ça ?

- Hier et aujourd'hui. Et puis, Bobby m'a aidé.

Ensemble, avec le chien qui fouillait partout, les deux amoureux entreprirent de décorer le sapin. Comme Castiel n'en avait jamais fait et que Dean boycottait cette fête depuis des années, ils mirent du temps à tout bien faire. Mais quelques heures plus tard, ils admirèrent le résultat.

- Pas mal, avoua le frère.

- Magnifique ! S'exclama Castiel. Il ne manque plus que le gui.

Dean sourit en s'avança vers le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de gui pour faire ça.

Et il l'embrassa.

**…**

_La suite, jeudi prochain !_

_Demain je vais poster ma fic spéciale Halloween..._

_Mouahahahahaha ! 3:)_


End file.
